Hetalia Atlántida y Chipre
by maildekris
Summary: Hace muchísimo tiempo, Antigua Atlántida se hundió en el océano dejando a sus hijos Hispania y Lusitania solos con su hermano Grecia y Chipre, el hijo de este. ¡Ahora estamos en el siglo XXI!Los países desean hacerse con los países mediterráneos y cuando están apunto de conseguirlo aparece Nueva Atlántida y todo se va al traste. UKida, Spuk, Uksp, Gerita, Spamano, CreChip, Scogipt
1. Capítulo 1- Reencarnación

**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (y UKsp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus (un amigo mío que es otro autor del fic y al cual tampoco pertenece hetalia ni nada relacionado con lo que pongamos aquí) y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

**Hetalia: Atlántida y Chipre**

**Capítulo 1. Reencarnación**

**Chibitalia**

Había una vez unos países que vivían más o menos en armonía, uno de ellos era el pequeño Chipre, que jugaba con su padre… cuando estaba despierto. Un día, Chibichipre y su padre Grecia fueron a visitar a los tíos de Chibichipre, Chibihispania y Chibilusitania. Cuando llegaron a la Península Ibérica se encontraron con una joven senil. Era muy atractiva de cabello blanco y ojos azul claro. La joven sonreía junto a los países ibéricos que trepaban por su pelo tan felices, a pesar de tener Chibihispania 10 años y Chibilusitania 12. Era todo muy feliz… y Grecia se quedó dormido. Entonces, la mujer dejó a los dos pequeños en el suelo y se acercó con una pacífica sonrisa hacia Chibichipre. Chibichipre se aproximó confiado… hasta que la mujer le dio suavemente con un palo en la cabeza sin causa aparente.

— ¡Ay! –se quejó chipriota.

— No voy a poder volver a verte en una buena temporada –exclamó la mujer, aun que el pequeño no recordaba haberla visto en ninguna otra ocasión –porque voy a morir –dijo ella sonriendo como si nada ante el escandalizado país –dile a tu padre cuando despierte que por favor cuide de mis pequeños Hispania y Lusitania… aun que sea un adolescente… tampoco tendrá que cuidarles mucho tiempo… ¡porque volveré! ¡Resucitaré de entre los muertos! –informó la loca riéndose malvadamente como una mientras caminaba hacia el mar donde, lógicamente, comenzó a hundirse hasta desaparecer al igual que una isla cercana.

— Adiós señora extraña –susurró Chibichipre mientras se iba a dormir con su padre al que se le habían subido sus dos pequeños hermanos Chibilusitania y Chibihispania para saltar encima suyo sin preocuparse de que su madre acababa de hundirse en el mar.

**AHORA ESTAMOS EN EL SIGLO XXI**

En una reunión secreta en un rincón perdido de Seychelles, Francia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Escocia, Rumanía, China, Rusia, Turquía, Marruecos, Seychelles, Prusia, Holanda y Chipre conspiraban con mucha maldad.

— España no ha cumplido sus obligaciones de déficit –gritó Alemania rompiendo los cumplimientos de déficit de España el cuál intentaba cumplirlos con sudor y lágrimas.

— Es el momento que estábamos esperando, vamos a invadir España jiji por fin será mío –dijo Inglaterra con cara de pervertido mientras Escocia le vertía la taza de té a la cabeza sin decir nada.

— Estúpido bárbaro, tú ya tienes sus partes bajas, deja algo de España para los demás –inquirió Francia muy refinado. Inmediatamente ambos se pusieron a pelearse por el insulto del francés.

— Ya estáis otra vez peleándoos aru. Su cuerpo me da igual pero yo quiero quedarme con su casa y llenarla de tiendas –empezó a fantasear China.

— A mí con tal de tocarle las narices a ese idiota España me da igual, no le consiento lo del mundial de fútbol –expresó Holanda con sequedad y los brazos cruzados.

— Yo sólo quiero invadir a España con kebabs, quedará todo precioso y tú me ayudarás Chipre Turco –se rió Turquía desde detrás de su máscara.

— Te he dicho que soy Chipre, déjame libre papá –rogó el joven chipriota con las manos atadas.

— Cuando acabe con España volverá a ser Al Andalus –se carcajeó Marruecos.

— Sus habitaciones serán idóneas para mis habitantes ¡y con vistas al mar! –fantaseó Rumanía.

— Yo quiero vivir en sus campos de girasoles, además España es muy agradable conmigo, quiero que sea uno con Rusia kolkolkol -…

— Kesesese West, haz lo que quieras con su economía, pero déjamele atado a mí –dijo el prusiano pensando cosas pervertidas de uno de sus supuestos mejores amigos.

— No sé de qué estáis hablando, ¿pero queréis iros ya de mi casa? –pidió Seychelles. Al ver que no la escuchaban, cogió una rama y empezó a golpearles a todos con ella hasta echarles al mar. Fueron recogidos por el servicial Sealand (el cuál no está reconocido ni por el Word) y por su país quién les llevó hasta España en un periquete, habían mejorado mucho su sistema de propulsión.

España miraba aterrado como los países atacaban su casa y rompían su puerta. Se encerró rápidamente en su habitación.

— Creo que no saldré de casa en una temporada, viviré a base de latas de tomate fusososo –lloró el pobre español viendo como tras la ventana de su cuarto se agolpaban los países con rostros pervertidos… y otros interesados. Holanda echó la puerta abajo tirando a su padre España contra una pared y estampándole contra esta mientras Escocia rompía innecesariamente la ventana con su propia cabeza ante la desaprobación de su hermano pequeño.

— Ahora España, ríndete ante el Imperio Inglés, cásate de nuevo conmigo y no vuelvas a separarte de mí –exclamó Inglaterra con su traje de pirata lleno de polvo por la antigüedad.

— ¡Nunca insensible! ¡Iros de mi casa! –exclamó España haciendo que todo español, al escuchar sus gritos atacasen a los invasores. Pero Alemania les cerró la desencajada puerta en las narices.

— ¡España! ¡Vas a ser nuestro hasta que pagues tu deuda! –exclamó el alemán levantándole del suelo a lo bruto, aun que desde luego no pensaba liberarle nunca.

— ¡Soltad ahora mismo a Antonio! –gritó una voz bajo el suelo que interrumpió a los países que trataban de hacer cosas impropias a España el cual se estaba quedando medio desnudo. Del susodicho suelo emergió rompiendo las baldosas una chica de unos 20 años de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones… inexplicablemente… esta mujer que hacía esta clase de acciones superhumanas… era una humana normal.

— ¿Qué coño? –exclamó el holandés sorprendido como los otros tantos países que ahí se encontraban, hasta el propio España estaba sorprendido.

— ¡No sé quiénes sois pero no le haréis nada a mi amigo Antonio! –exclamó la joven que de una patada tiró a Holanda por la ventana.

Alemania, sorprendido, fue junto a Prusia para rescatarle. China se la acercó furioso al ver interrumpido su sueño con su sartén dispuesto a golpearla pero la chica tomó de un extremo también el artefacto de cocina y le mandó a freír espárragos destrozando ya de por si el marco de la ventana. Rumanía y Francia huyeron ante tal despliegue de fuerza humana, o más bien porque no les apetecía pelear.

Turquía intentó secuestrar a la joven cuya fuerza le pareció muy sexy, pero la joven le dio un rodillazo en la cara zafándose de él con rapidez. El turco acabó desmayado en el suelo. Su hijo Chipre procedió disimuladamente a tirarlo por la ventana para librarse de él. Tras eso se escondió debajo de la cama donde casualmente estaba su otro padre Grecia durmiendo por motivos económicos. El ruso al ver que nadie le apoyaba decidió marcharse tranquilamente por el agujero del suelo susurrando un "kolkolkol" mientras se marchaba.

Marruecos trató de ponerla un burca por su bestialidad pero la chica cogió dicha prenda y empezó a estrangular al musulmán lanzándole varios improperios y obligándole a huir desesperadamente.

Inglaterra y Escocia eran los únicos que seguían ahí plantados. El primero con sorpresa y el segundo fumando un puro tan tranquilo ignorando todo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –preguntó el inglés señalándola.

— Sólo soy una chica española –Escocia silbó con admiración ante tal capacidad de bruterío.

— ¡Pues pienso dejarte por los suelos española! ¡Pienso casarme con España pase lo que pase!

— ¿Eh? ¿España? –preguntó la chica confusa, no tenía ni idea de la existencia de los países físicamente. El inglés se abalanzó sobre ella espada en mano dispuesto a embestirla sorprendiéndola momentáneamente. La chica tomó rápidamente una espada oxidada que encontró en el paragüero a su derecha (España no era muy ordenado por lo visto) y se defendió a duras penas de las embestidas inglesas. La chica retrocedía ante la experiencia en combate del rubio cejudo.

— ¡Cristina! ¡Aléjate! ¡Te harán daño! –rogó España intentando cubrirse con el kilt de Escocia que le pateaba por eso.

Pero era demasiado tarde. La chica tropezó con Chipre que se asomaba por debajo de la cama y perdió la espada cayendo al suelo. El inglés sonrió victorioso apuntándola a su cuello con la espada.

— Ahora fíjate en cómo hago que tu país se una a mí –dijo Inglaterra poniendo una mano en la frente de España como si tratara de quitarle el bending (¿?)

— ¡Suelta ahora mismo a Antonio! –gritó la mujer soltando un extraño aura asesina de color azul que de pronto empezó a cambiar a dorada de golpe cambiando también el físico de la chica. Su cabello castaño se tornó rubio y sus ojos castaños rojo sangre. También se escuchó un estruendo en un lugar hacia el oeste, una isla acababa de emerger en el atlántico. La chica acababa de transformarse… en un país.

— ¿Qué sangrientos demonios…? –preguntó el inglés anonadado.

— ¡Suelta ahora mismo a mi hijo! –gritó la chica con una voz que no era la suya invocando un tridente dorado de Dios sabe dónde y golpeando al inglés con él haciendo que soltase la espada. Inglaterra retrocedió sorprendido.

— ¿M-mamá? –preguntó España cayéndose de culo al suelo y arrastrando a Escocia en su caída.

— Esa voz… me resulta familiar –dijo Chipre desde debajo de ella.

— ¡Modo Berserker… activado! –gritó el recién transformado país arremetiendo contra Inglaterra y tirándole hacia el techo rompiendo este y mandándole de vuelta a su casa – ¡hala pa' tu casa! –Escocia tras eso se retiró sin interés de la escena llevándose el minibar de España.

— Antonio… ¿estás bien? –preguntó la chica volviendo a la normalidad e inclinándose sobre el español tras clavar el tridente en la cama y casi ensartar a los dos helenos.

— Cristina… ¿qué te ha pasado? –inquirió a la vez el Español medio desnudo.

— Pues… no lo sé… de pronto escuché una voz… que me dijo… que los churros con coca-cola no están buenos.

Los dos países que estaban despiertos la miraron extrañados.

— Mamá… siempre dices cosas muy extrañas –susurró una voz al fondo de la estancia. Era de un chico castaño de cabellos revueltos y ojos verdes con mirada de resignación mientras sonreía.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntaron los dos españoles al chico que vivía escondido tras un armario.

— Soy Portugal –lloró el pobre país –soy tu hijo, España soy tu hermano mayor.

— ¡Uy, Portugal, perdona, me olvidé de ti! –exclamó España avergonzado.

— Siempre te pasa igual, y eso que yo aprendo español para poder hablar contigo.

— Si… ¿pero quién eres? –preguntaron esta vez todos, hasta Grecia que se acababa de despertar.

— Os lo acabo de decir –gritó Portugal saliendo de la casa llorando.

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A:** Pobre Portugal, en serio. Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de una laaaaaarga saga que aún seguimos escribiendo Remus y yo y que aún continuamos hasta el día de hoy. De hecho pronto acabaremos la primera parte de la saga que duraría hasta el fin de la guerra (que ya veréis que menuda guerra) y luego habría una interrupción en la que vendrían algunos fanfic que estoy escribiendo por mi cuenta, otros que hemos escrito juntos y... bueno, eso. Muchos fanfic y capítulos. Después de subir aquí la friolera de 9 capítulos que llevamos subiré los demás. Además tengo pensado subir algún que otro interludio como el "¿qué pasó esa noche?" que veréis a qué me refiero en los próximos capítulos y luego los que ya tengo pensados y están por subir en cuanto subamos el último capítulo de la temporada que es el 11 y como aún estamos escribiendo el 10 pues nos queda tiempo. De hecho después seguiremos con una segunda temporada que ya estamos empezando a maquinar en nuestras cabecitas malvadas. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y por favor, un review por caridaaaaad para esta pobre y loca autora (¿?).


	2. Capítulo 2- Reunión

**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk, Uksp, Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antigua Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento, por lo visto además tengo que añadir Pruin no explícito, de todas formas aquí hay de todo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Reunión**

España y su comitiva habían logrado arreglar de malas maneras el caos en el que había acabado convertida la casa. En eso que al rato por los restos de la ventana aparecieron Prusia y Alemania que habían enviado a Holanda al hospital por daños y perjurias (nos hace gracia cambiar esta palabra, eso es todo). Había que rellenar el justificante médico, y por supuesto, lo rellenó Prusia.

— ¡Ah! Puedo ver mi nuevo país desde aquí –por lo visto ya debían haberle explicado todo a Atlántida quien, ignorando a los dos alemanes, se puso a mirar por la destrozada ventana como en una isla lejana un montón de gente la saludaba.

— España… estaba arreglándote el baño… pero… creo que he derramado… petróleo por la costa… gallega –dijo Grecia bostezando.

— ¿Otra vez Grecia? –resopló España.

— Ummm tengo un lejano recuerdo de haberme enfermado por una sustancia negra –dijo Atlántida poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

— Debe de ser por los vertidos que os echamos –admitió Chipre.

— ¡Fuisteis vosotros! –acusó Atlántida a los dos alemanes.

— ¡No, sólo este! –incriminó Prusia escurriendo el bulto. Todos se giraron a mirar a Alemania quien disimuladamente estaba llevándose a rastras a Chipre, España, Grecia y Portugal.

— ¡Ah! Suéltales ahora mismo ¡tú! –gritó Atlántida reaccionando.

— Puedes llamarme Ludwig, puedes llamarme Alemania, pero no me llames "tú" –exigió el alemán –además, estos países tienen que pagar por la deuda que han contraído conmigo.

— ¿Qué deuda? Te la estás inventando. A mí no me has dado dinero –dijo España. Los alemanes estaban dispuestos a marcharse por la ventana con sus prisioneros. Cuando de pronto un ser enorme la volvió a romper. ¡Era una serpiente marina gigante que les aplastó con su cola!

— ¡Un monstruo! –gritaron todos menos los dos españoles… bueno… el español y la atlante, que parecía haberse acostumbrado rápidamente a su nueva personalidad.

— ¿Eh? Parece muy amigable –dijo Atlántida viendo su horrible cara de fiera -¡Qué mono es! –Dijo abrazándole, a lo que la bestia se enterneció –te llamaré Leviatán, serás mi nueva mascota, ¿vale? –a esto la bestia no pudo hacer más que asentir, sonrojarse y sonreír con sus terroríficos colmillos –fusesesese.

— ¿Fuse…? –Preguntaron Prusia y España sorprendidos –es… como una mezcla extraña de nosotros dos –dijeron ambos.

— ¿En serio? Entonces desde ahora ambos seréis mis padres –sonrió Atlántida.

— Pero si nosotros dos nunca hemos… –empezó España.

— Bueno, eso que tú estuvieras consciente kesesese –se rió el prusiano a lo que España le tiró por la ventana sonrojado.

Hacía unos años un barco de alemanes prusianos naufragó cerca de las costas del sur de España. Increíblemente se salvaron por caer dentro de una burbuja de aire de una tecnología avanzada, donde aún vivían los atlantes en su tierra natal.

**HETALIA**

En la casa de Inglaterra, la cual siempre se moja porque llueve más que en las demás, como en el patio de mi casa, el país leía una carta de presentación escrita por España en la que anunciaba la aparición de su hija y la de Prusia, Atlántida. Venía hasta con foto tuenti en la que aparecían en la casa de España en el mismo momento en el que descubrieron su doble paternidad.

— ¡Maldita Atlántida! Si no fuera por ella hubiera conseguido a España, pero esto no quedará así, no voy a dejar que forme parte de la Unión Europea –se rió Inglaterra malicioso. De pronto, la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe aplastando a Gales y a Irlanda a su paso dejando entrar a Estados Unidos.

— ¡Oye, Inglaterra, he invitado a Atlántida a unirse a la Unión Europea! –gritó riéndose como… como él. Inglaterra se tiró a su cuello.

— ¡Pero qué has hecho! ¡Si tú ni siquiera eres de la Unión Europea estúpido Estados Unidos!

— ¡Claro, porque lo hice para molestarte! –gritó echándose a reír y marchándose corriendo de ahí.

— Argh… pues me llevaré a Australia para que mi voto cuente doble, tú me respetas, ¿verdad, Australia?

— Sí, sí –dijo Australia a su lado dándole con un palito en la cabeza, al otro lado, Escocia hacía lo mismo pero con un tronco.

**HETALIA**

La puerta sonó en la casa de Bélgica quien se dispuso a recibir a los miembros de la Unión Europea. Cuando la abrió, descubrió a Alemania portando una gran caja con barrotes donde se encontraban apelotonados Chipre, Atlántida, España, Portugal y Grecia.

— ¿Y esto que traes? –preguntó Francia apareciendo desnudo al lado de Bélgica.

— ¡Papá! –le gruño Bélgica tapándose los ojos, al igual que una pequeña Luxemburgo.

— ¡Que se te ven los países bajos! –gritó Luxemburgo. En eso que Holanda empezó a mirar a ver si se le veían.

— Ah, ya hemos llegado –bostezó Atlántida agarrando los barrotes de la jaula y rompiéndolos sin ningún problema –ale, chicos, salgamos –Alemania se quedó a cuadros al ver cómo se le escapaban sin ningún problema.

— ¡¿Podíais hacer eso desde el principio?! –gritó.

— Es que así el viaje nos salía gratis… que estamos en crisis –dijo Grecia dándole unas palmaditas en la cara a Alemania quien puso expresión de furia, furia que tuvo que guardarse por la presencia del aura asesina que rondaba alrededor de Atlántida. Irlanda, Italia y Romano corrieron a esconderse detrás de esta al ver su poder.

— ¿Eh? –dijo Atlántida al percatarse de la presencia de los otros, al ver a los dos italianos… le parecieron muy monos y empezó a abrazarlos estrujándoles contra su gran pecho ante la sorpresa de España y Alemania y ante la risa de Irlanda.

— ¡Irlanda del Sur! ¿Qué haces abrazado a Atlántida? ¡Vente conmigo! –como respuesta, una bomba casi se empotró con Inglaterra, el cual tuvo que esquivarla causando muchos daños en la casa de la pobre Bélgica.- ¡La IRA no te va a volver a funcionar conmigo! –exclamó abrazándose también a Atlántida. Fue ahí cuando Inglaterra reparó en la presencia de la atlante –Argh… maldita Atlántida, seguro que quiere venganza por intentar llevarme a España, pues no voy a permitir que me derrote… ¡Atlántida! –gritó Inglaterra apartándose y señalándola.

— Ah… hola Inglaterra… ¿qué tal? –preguntó como si nada dejando a Inglaterra congelado. Un pájaro escocés pasó en ese instante graznando "tonto".

**HETALIA**

Todos los países de Europa y Turquía estaban sentados en el salón de Bélgica tomando chocolate. Atlántida al ver tanto chocolate se volvió loca y tuvieron que atarla a la silla. Bélgica se emocionó al saber que alguien quería comprarle tanto y procedió a hacer un trato comercial con Atlántida. Entonces empezó la reunión.

— Atlántida… ¿puedes sacar a este de aquí? –preguntó Grecia con mal humor mirando mal a Turquía quien no paraba de hablar de cosas de su país ante la indiferencia de los demás.

— Ah, vale, hala pa' tu casa –exclamó Atlántida dando una patada en el culo a Turquía que salió volando. Todos los países aplaudieron con educación y Chipre empezó a partirse de risa.

— Papá, desde que ha venido Atlántida te has adaptado muy bien –observó Chipre. Pero Grecia no le había escuchado, ya se había ido a dormir muy dulcemente.

— Bueno, entonces, propongo que Atlántida forme parte de la Unión Europea –dijo España a su rollo –votos a favor.

Sólo los nuevos protegidos de Atlántida levantaron la mano. Entonces Atlántida se levantó para hablar rompiendo las cuerdas sin ningún problema… tomó una silla y la partió por la mitad.

— No tengo más que decir –se rió oscura. Todos levantaron la mano salvo Inglaterra, para el horror inglés, hasta Australia y Escocia lo hicieron.

— Bueno, ya está solucionado todo entonces –dijo España – ¡vamos a comer churros con chocolate! ¿Quién se apunta? –esta vez hasta Inglaterra levantó la mano tímidamente.

— ¡Churros con chocolate! ¡Bien! –gritó Atlántida – ¡Chocolate! –gritó emocionándose de nuevo, tan emocionada estaba que rompió sin querer una pared y acabó en casa de Holanda que la miró sorprendido.

**CHIBIHISPANIA**

En 1821, México se independizó de España, para pesar de este, aun así España trató de hablar con él y darle grandes responsabilidades.

— México, como te has independizado, ya no puedo cuidar de tus hermanas pequeñas, California, Florida y Luisiana, así que te las encargo a ti, cuídalas bien –dijo España.

**HETALIA**

Al día siguiente España recibió una llamada de México.

— ¡Papito, papito! ¡El yankee cabrón me ha robado a mis hermanos y mis gafas! –dijo entre llantos.

— ¡Pero si sólo ha pasado un día! –lloró España ante la sorpresa de Cuba.

— Era mi primerito día.

Y esta es la historia de cómo se hizo popular esta frase.

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, ya nos esperamos amenazas de muerte por todos lados. Repetimos que no nos pertenece absolutamente nada y las referencias oscuras que puedan sucederse en este fanfic tampoco, por si acaso. Por cierto, seguimos pidiendo reviews porque ya sabéis, son el alma de nuestra existencia efímera (cosa que seguramente vaya a ser dicho sea de paso). Os queremos~.


	3. Capítulo 3- El té en casa de Inglaterra

**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (UKsp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano, Pruin, de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 3. El té en casa de Inglaterra**

— Argh… bueno… ahora que Atlántida es de la Unión Europea tendría que intentar tener buenas relaciones con ella –pensó Inglaterra –la invitaré a tomar el té a mi casa como buen caballero que soy –tras él Irlanda del Sur y Escocia luchaban entre ellos con puertas arrancadas de cuajo demostrando lo civilizada que era la vida en Gran Bretaña – ¡¿Queréis estaros quietos que estoy escribiendo una carta?!

— Es el falditas este que me está tocando los… –pero no pudo terminar porque la puerta de Escocia le hizo callar de sopetón.

Un tiempo después, en casa de Atlántida, esta recibió una carta mientras decoraba su habitación descubriendo que en la maleta estaban Grecia, Chipre, España, Portugal, Italia y Romano causando rayitas de incomodidad (made in Germany). Rayitas que aumentaron al descubrir la invitación de Inglaterra.

— Inglaterra… me invita a tomar el té en su casa –informó para la sorpresa de los ocupas.

— ¿Eh? ¡Qué raro! –exclamó… Rusia de entre los peluches comiéndose las rayitas de Atlántida.

— ¡Rusia! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó sorprendida.

— Estoy buscando a mi hermana Ucrania, ¿la habéis visto? –mientras tanto, a muchas millas de ahí, concretamente en Suecia, este abrazaba a Finlandia con su cara de todos los días ante una llorosa Ucrania.

— Perdóname hermano, pero tengo que hacer buenas migas con Europa, y el yaoi es bonito.

**HETALIA**

— Al final Ucrania desertó de nuestra triada del mal –dijo yéndose deprimido con Bielorrusia aferrada a su espalda sin que él lo supiera, lo que causó el terror de los italianos y que las barritas de incomodidad de Atlántida reaparecieran.

— ¡Qué vergüenza esto del yaoi! –exclamaron Chipre y Grecia abrazándose desnudos entre ellos. Las barritas de incomodidad aumentaron.

— Como sea, pero ¿qué hacéis desnudos en mi casa? De todas formas… ¿qué os pasa con los homosexuales, ¿por qué no les dejáis servir en el ejército?

— Porque nosotros lo somos –Atlántida no le costó pillarlo por sus caras de graciosillos, entre líneas leyó que esa era la excusa que usaban para no luchar.

— Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Irás a Inglaterra? –preguntó España acomodándose en el sofá sobre Portugal y abrazando a Romano.

— Bueno… no voy a ser maleducada, además, el té está bueno –en ese momento, Chipre saltó al ocurrírsele una idea.

**HETALIA**

— Me agrada mucho que me hayas invitado a tu casa, Inglaterra –expresó Atlántida algo incómoda.

— No hay de que, no es como si me importara, sólo me interesa demostrar lo caballeroso que soy, para guardar las apariencias –respondió orgulloso el inglés.

— Ya… claro –dijo Atlántida desinteresada, en eso que de pronto sonó un estruendo en la bodega de Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Inglaterra recordando que había echado a todos los habitantes de la casa para que viniera Atlántida.

— Son… ¡Cucarachas! ¡Enormes cucarachas! Tengo una invasión en casa y me las he llevado sin querer, perdona –exclamó Atlántida poniéndose muy nerviosa.

— ¡¿Pero qué has hecho qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— No lo sé, quería venir acompañada, Inglaterra está muy lejos y temía que… me tragara el océano.

— ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Inglaterra alucinado.

Lo que realmente pasaba es que por la puerta de atrás de la casa, España y Chipre se habían colado aprovechando la distracción efectuada por Atlántida para poder recuperar sus partes bajas arrebatadas por el inglés.

— Estás haciendo mucho ruido Chipre.

— ¡Si has sido tú el que ha tirado las cinco vajillas tío España!

— Uy sí, perdona –dijo España con cara de felicidad susurrando un fusos ososo.

Entraron dentro de la reserva secreta de Inglaterra… donde un montón de bolsas aparecían colgadas como una colección. Ambos mediterráneos pusieron expresión de incomodidad.

— ¿Cuántas partes bajas ha robado el pirata este? –preguntó España.

— Mejor ni lo pienses tío España –dijo Chipre desagradado al ver la bolsa con las Malvinas.

— Las he encontrado –anunció España en susurros.

— Genial, salgamos de aquí sin que nos vean –dijo Chipre con gesto de aprobación.

Ambos salieron corriendo… y se chocaron con la puerta, haciendo más ruido aún para desesperación de Atlántida.

— Vale, creo que esta es la puerta de la salida –inquirió Chipre convencido tras recorrer varios pasillos abriéndola y pasando junto a España por la puerta… por la puerta que daba al salón del té en el que estaban Atlántida e Inglaterra. Por suerte para ambos, Inglaterra estaba de espaldas. La expresión de Atlántida no tenía precio.

— ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces el cuadro de El Grito –preguntó Inglaterra mirándola extrañado.

— Nada –murmuró sin cambiar la expresión. Al ver su extraña actitud, Inglaterra fue a girarse para mirar hacia donde miraba Atlántida, donde se encontraban Chipre y España muy quietecitos sin moverse un ápice – ¡Inglaterra! –gritó Atlántida desesperada tomando rápidamente las manos del inglés –tengo… que decirte… una cosa… esto… tú… a mí… me gustas mucho –dijo muy recta y nerviosa.

— ¡Uh! –dijeron sorprendidos Chipre y España sin ayudar en absoluto. Inglaterra se sonrojó mucho intentando volver a mirar atrás.

— ¡Y! –gritó Atlántida para volver a llamar su atención –es que… tus cejas… son… tan varoniles y sensuales – "¿Qué estoy diciendo?" se preguntó Atlántida desesperada –no… puedo pensar en un hombre más atractivo… que tú –dijo poniendo su mano junto a la cara y haciendo gestos desesperados para que Chipre y España se fueran, los cuales se habían sentado en una silla con palomitas mirando la escena. Tras un rato entendieron la indirecta y rompieron la ventana para escapar por ella.

— ¿E-en serio lo piensas? –preguntó Inglaterra sonrojado.

— Sí… y… yo… también… quiero… decirte que… –en ese momento vio como España y Chipre se alejaban lo suficiente por el horizonte –que… ¡tengo que irme ya! Lo siento, ya hablaremos en otro momento.

— ¡Eh! Pero… espera… Atlántida… Dime…

— Lo siento, se me hace tarde –gritó marchándose por otra ventana que rompió innecesariamente al escapar.

— … Ella… le gusto –dijo Inglaterra sonrojado al mismo tiempo que Escocia entraba en la casa poniendo expresión de desinterés.

**CHIBIHISPANIA**

**LAS AVENTURAS DE FILIPINAS BUSCANDO A SU PADRE**

— Hola, soy Filipinas, hija de España y… de Estados Unidos –dijo poniendo expresión de desagrado –mi padre, Estados Unidos, me arrebató de España y ahora que me he liberado estoy tratando de encontrarle… pero no he podido porque mis únicos mapas son los que me dio Estados Unidos –exclamó con cara de desesperación mostrando unos mapas del territorio estadounidense a la cámara –pero hoy he encontrado la solución, voy a pedirle a mi amiga Taiwán que me preste sus mapas para poder encontrar al fin a mi padre –inquirió animada. Tras un rato dando vueltas y más vueltas… llegó a la cercana isla de Taiwán – ¡Taiwán! ¿Puedes dejarme tus mapas para llegar a España?

— Mis únicos mapas son de China aru, pero si quieres tengo unos libros de viajes para llegar a Europa aru –sonrió Taiwán amablemente.

— ¡Ay! Sería perfecto, déjamelos –pidió Filipinas emocionada tomándolos… pero los manuales estaban en chino. Filipinas miró al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos muy melodramática –papá… ¿dónde estás?

**HETALIA**

— ¡Por fin he cruzado el océano! ¡Papá España, ¿eres tú?! –preguntó emocionada al ver a un hombre moreno de espaldas y pelo castaño en la playa. Pero… al girarse… descubrió por su falso bigote y su sombrero mejicano que no era él.

— Se equivoca hermanita, yo soy Juanito Pérez.

— ¡Ah! Perdone usted –dijo Filipinas lloriqueando –Nunca encontraré a papá –dijo en un fondo negro con una luz azul iluminándola.

**HETALIA**

Atlántida pegó una patada a la puerta de su casa tirándola y rompiéndola por la mitad echa una fiera. Hasta Leviatán salió huyendo asustado al ver la ira de su dueña.

— ¡¿Es que no sabéis lo que es el sigilo?

España y Chipre se abrazaron entre ellos asustados de la ira del atlante.

— Cariño, ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? –preguntó España dulcemente. Romano miró la escena sorprendido de no ser él el que estaba montando el pollo esa vez.

— ¡No! –gritó Atlántida tomando una pared y arrojándola contra su padre y su primo. En ese momento Irlanda del Norte entró en la habitación con un cutre traje de mensajero del siglo XIX.

— ¡Correo! –gritó estampándole la carta en la cara a la chica. No hace falta comentar cómo acabó, sólo diremos que Belfast fue arrasada hasta los cimientos.

— ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! –gritó ella mirando la carta.

— ¿Qué pasa cariño? –preguntó España con cautela y un chichón en Bilbao.

— ¡Inglaterra me ha enviado una proposición formal e indecente de compromiso… de pareja, no de matrimonio, ahí sí que le capo! –Romano pensó que estaban hablando de Nápoles por un momento y empezó a mirarse su ombligo. España suspiró de alivio al escuchar la aclaración, lo que le faltaba ya es que su hija se casase con el inglés. De fondo se escuchaba la cada vez más estridente pelea entre Irlanda del Norte e Irlanda del Sur.

— JAJAJAJAJAJA –se rió Irlanda del Sur ante la situación tan estúpida en la que se había metido Atlántida tras haber derrotado a su hermano.

— Hala, pa' tu casa –exclamó Atlántida dándole una patadita y enviándole a Reino Unido de nuevo. Dublín tampoco acabó muy bien a pesar de que nadie lo ubicaba(N/A: esto tengo que explicarlo, por alguna razón no sé por qué a mi amigo Remus y yo nos pasaba que no conseguíamos ubicar Dublín en nuestras cabezas porque pensábamos en Berlín, es un chiste malo de un autor a otro, lo lamentamos mucho). Grecia finalmente se despertó ante el escándalo y miró a todos con cara amodorrada con mucha comprensión.

— Si Atlántida empieza… a salir con Inglaterra… todos tendremos más tiempo para distraernos… porque se centrará sólo en ella –inquirió el griego sabiamente.

— Ve~ pero… entonces Atlántida tendrá que comer la comida de Inglaterra todos los días, y eso no está bien –lloriqueó Italia del Norte.

— _¡Che Palle!_ Así acabará el país hundiéndose en el mar otra vez pero por intoxicación, como le pasó a Pompeya. Seguro que eso fue culpa del macho patatas –dijo Romano con más odio que los demás hacia Alemania, aun que ni si quiera existía en ese momento, igual que el propio Romano.

— Bueno, de todas maneras, la elección es tuya Atlántida, no tienes por qué salir con él, ya no eres una niña –inquirió Chipre pensativo.

— Puedes decir que fue un calentón del momento –dijo España con ojos nostálgicos.

— Sí papá, yo ya sé que fui fruto de un calentón del momento también –recordó Atlántida a España sin ningún tapujo –bueno, vamos a comer, ya discutiremos esto en la próxima conferencia mundial –dijo recordando que los asuntos amorosos eran de interés político al ser países. Podía subir o bajar la bolsa ya que muchos accionistas eran unos fangirls, un sistema de inversión que misteriosamente funcionaba bien en la Atlántida. Todos se marcharon, apagaron la luz y cerraron la puerta de la habitación. Se vio el brillo lagrimoso de los ojos de Portugal en la oscuridad.

— Nadie ha querido oír mi opinión –dijo el pobre resentido.

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **En serio, pobre Portugal... y Atlántida tiene que pasar por cada cosa... en fin, reviews, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, estoy aquí, ya lo sabéis corazones~.


	4. Capítulo 4- La propuesta victoriana y

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (UKsp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 4. La propuesta victoriana y el asalto al Museo Británico.**

Inglaterra, tras dos meses de esperar a que Atlántida se decidiera a cumplir su pacto formal y victoriano de noviazgo, seguía esperando ante el teléfono dando golpecitos con un dedo en la mesa cada vez más cabreado.

— ¡¿Por qué Atlántida no me ha llamado todavía?! –gritó el inglés.

— A lo mejor te has inventado esa relación, como a tus amigos imaginarios, ya me extrañaba a mí que tú fueras capaz de ligar con alguien, como nadie te soporta… –exclamó Francia sentado en el sofá de la sala y con los pies apoyados en la mesa sobre el mantelito de ganchillo que había tejido Inglaterra. Los hermanos de Inglaterra, quienes estaban sentados a su lado, apoyaban sus pies de la misma forma que su hermano francés dándole la razón. Inglaterra cruzó como un rayo toda la sala y llevo sus manos al cuello del francés.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa _frog_?!

— ¡Encima que honro con mi belleza esta lúgubre casa me insultas! ¡Además limpia de vez en cuando idiota! –exclamó Francia sin hacer mucho caso a su estrangulamiento.

— ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! –en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa e Inglaterra casi voló aplastando a todos sus hermanos para alcanzarlo – ¡¿Atlántida?!

— Inglaterra, soy yo, tu hermano España, quería preguntarte si tenías protección solar, Atlántida, Chipre, Romano, Ita-cha, Grecia y yo nos hemos quedado sin ella, ya sabes, por eso de llevar dos meses en la playa y Atlántida dice que no quiere quemarse su piel o no se la acercarán más los chicos, ya sabes cómo son los guiris en Benidorm –la cara de Inglaterra era un poema ante aquellas palabras, su color rojo ira conjuntaba con las cortinas victorianas con las que le estaban cubriendo sus hermanos la cabeza, estaban jugando con fuego de tal manera que las cortinas se incendiaron.

— ¡¿Qué Atlántida qué?!

— ¡Uy! ¿He dicho algo que no debía? –se escuchó al otro lado de la línea la voz de Romano regañándole.

— ¡España, bastardo! ¡Se supone que no podíamos decirle nada de eso a Inglaterra _che palle_! –gritó el italiano estrangulando a España… o eso parecía oírse al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Romano! ¡Has tomado demasiados mojitos! –a saber lo que le estaba haciendo porque en ese momento la línea se cortó.

3… 2… 1… **¡BOOM!**  
La casa de Inglaterra salió volando en pedacitos.

**HETALIA**

Después de este suceso tan lamentable, Inglaterra viajó a Benidorm lleno de indignación a buscar al grupo de mediterráneos que descansaban en la playa desde hacía mucho tiempo. Romano estaba sentado encima de España intentando hacerle cosas impropias que el inglés decidió ignorar para su bienestar mental, Chipre y Grecia estaban jugando en el agua y pensaréis que qué curioso que Grecia no estuviera dormido, pues sí lo estaba, de hecho se estaba ahogando por dormir bajo el agua, Chipre hacía señales de socorro ante el socorrista que estaba ligando con unas cuantas chicas ignorándole (era italiano), de hecho, Italia del Norte estaba a su lado ligando con unas cuantas chicas también, pero no había ni rastro de Atlántida. Entonces, el inglés, se fijó en un gran grupo de hombres que se encontraban agolpados en un mismo sitio. Receloso, se acercó a ver qué sucedía para encontrarse para su sorpresa (aun que no debería sorprenderse por algo así) con que eran unos ingleses compatriotas suyos ligando con Atlántida precisamente y dándoles su número con excusas como que tampoco se lo tomara muy en serio (tsunderes todos).

— Dejad vuestros números en ese montón de ahí –dijo ella tumbada en bikini y con gafas de sol señalando un montón de papeles con números de teléfono y expresión de desinterés en el rostro. Los ingleses salieron corriendo a dejar su número en la montaña.

Inglaterra, iracundo, eligió entre su equipo pokemon a Escocia para atacar, pero fue rápidamente fulminado por el Sol español que tanto calentaba y acabó tendido sobre la arena con pose de caballero medieval con una palita de playa a modo de espada entre sus manos.

— ¡Atlántida! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Ni si quiera has respondido a mi carta! –gritó este señalándola furioso. Atlántida saltó del susto al escucharle.

— ¡I-Inglaterra! Esto… es que… yo… –_oh no, tengo que pensar en alguna forma de escaquearme sin que se enfade y me venga a incordiar más, ¡ya sé! A mi padre no le hará gracia que yo salga con él_ –es que para salir conmigo antes debes preguntárselo a mi padre.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Inglaterra, hacía mucho que él no escuchaba esa frase y no se la esperaba por parte de la atlante.

— De verdad, ¡qué indecoroso por tu parte habérmelo pedido en primer lugar y encima haberme venido a buscar para saber mi respuesta sin haberte podido si quiera imaginar el protocolo que siguen estas cosas, y eso que han pasado dos meses! ¡Te imaginaba más caballeroso Inglaterra! –exclamó ella melodramática.

— Uy… perdón, no quería faltar al honor de tu familia, voy ahora mismo a preguntárselo a España –dijo sonrojado por no haber pensado antes en la "obviedad" – ¡España, ¿puedo salir con tu hija Atlántida?! –exclamó gritando y sin moverse del sitio el inglés.

— ¿Eh? Por mí no hay problema, cuídala mucho fusosososo –le gritó el español sin poder prestarle demasiada atención ya que estaba atento de que Romano estaba intentado quitarle torpemente el bañador – ¡Romano, quita! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Agh! –Atlántida se quedó fría ante eso paralizada en el sitio con rayitas de incomodidad made in Germany que tapaban sus ojos.

— B-bueno, lo lógico sería que también preguntases a mi otro padre, ¡es tan protector conmigo! –exclamó la atlante, en ese preciso momento ya estaba Inglaterra marcando el último número del teléfono móvil de Prusia para preguntarle.

— Prusia, ¿puedo salir con Atlántida? –preguntó el inglés al aparato.

— Kesesesese por mí perfecto, así te enseñará a cocinar y a ser tan awesome como el gran yo –expresó el prusiano colgando acto seguido. En Alemania, el propio Alemania escuchó a su hermano en su habitación en ese momento decir "qué guay que soy".

— Bueno, entonces ahora… estamos saliendo querida Atlántida jeje –se rió Inglaterra sonrojado y nervioso. Atlántida estaba fría de la impresión.

— P-pregunta a Chipre si…

— Me parece bien –dijo Chipre apareciendo a su lado antes de que terminara, con Grecia cargando sobre su espalda.

— ¡Traidor! –gritó Atlántida tirándose al cuello de Chipre para estrangularle.

— Tranquilízate Atlántida, esto puede venirnos muy bien, pídele que tengáis una cita en el museo británico y podremos recuperar nuestras riquezas.

— Entonces… no tendría que hacerme cargo de vosotros nunca más –entendió Atlántida separándose al instante de Chipre y sonriendo feliz a Inglaterra –me encantaría entonces salir contigo querido Inglaterra –dijo echándose en sus brazos tan feliz, Inglaterra se sonrojó mucho y la soltó pronto porque decía que no podían ir tan rápido, que tenía que ser cortés.

**HETALIA**

— ¡Qué desastre! –gritó Chipre al volver a su casa llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— ¿Qué… pasa… Chipre? –preguntó Grecia adormecido.

— Mi economía ha colapsado, me duele mucho el estómago por eso –dijo el pobre chipriota agarrándose esta parte del cuerpo –estaba guardándole el dinero ilegal a Rusia porque me lo pidió sonriendo y me dio mucho miedo, y entonces vino la Unión Europea (Alemania) y me lo quitó en impuestos. Rusia se va a enfadar ahora mucho.

**KOLKOLKOLKOL**

— Chipre, ¿no habrás perdido mis ingresos verdad? –preguntó Rusia apareciendo a su espalda y agarrándole con demasiada fuerza el hombro con esa sonrisa tensa y amenazadora de cuando está molesto.

— ¡N-no! ¡S-señor Rusia! ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Me lo ha robado la Unión Europea! ¡No he podido hacer nada para evitarlo! –se excusó Chipre aterrorizado.

— Alemania… que le gusta… quedarse con el dinero… de otros países y arruinarlos –dijo Grecia –tal vez no aprendió de cuando… le destruiste Berlín –dejó caer Grecia con "inocencia" bostezando y volviéndose a dormir. Rusia se ensombreció y empezó a soltar más "Kolkolkolkol" mientras se hundía misteriosamente en la tierra, si es que… es un gigante con pies de barro.

**AFUTALIA**

— Es… aquí –exclamó Atlántida mirando un papelito con la dirección que le había dado Inglaterra innecesariamente sobre dónde se encontraba el lugar de la cita, el _"__British Museum"_ en realidad.

— Recordando las excusas que has dado la última vez intenta estar tranquila y natural, pero no demasiado –la aconsejó Chipre detrás suyo. España, entre tanto, se puso un periódico delante de su cara con unos agujeros para pasar desapercibido.

— Vale, pero… ¿por qué lleváis ambos unos bañadores del siglo pasado y un flotador con forma de patito para entrar en un museo? –preguntó la atlante con una gota de incomodidad sobre su cabeza.

— Nos pareció un buen complemento, nos lo dio Rusia, al parecer era de unos espías comunistas suyos –explicó España alegremente mientras su hija se daba un zape a sí misma.

— _Ve~_ no me parece bien hacerme pasar por otra persona delante de Inglaterra –inquirió Italia del Norte con el bañador puesto.

— _¡Che palle!_ Estúpido _fratello_, ¡eso es precisamente lo que hacía el cejón ese en nuestra casa! –replicó Romano a voz en grito.

— Chst, que quiero dormir –les regañó Grecia en sueños tumbado junto a una de las columnas jónicas del edificio para escándalo para las autoridades.

— Bueno, entonces será mejor entrar –suspiró la atlante caminando hacia el pórtico y casi matándose con los escalones de la entrada, al final, para subirlos, necesitó que España la llevara en brazos por si no habían llamado suficiente la atención.

— Nadie ha querido escuchar mi opinión –lloriqueó Portugal a un lado de la entrada al ver que pasaban de él. Los guardias cerraron la puerta antes de que pudiera pasar al pensarse que no quedaba nadie.

**CHIBIHISPANIA**

— Hola, soy Portugal, aun que mis hermanos insisten en llamarme Lusitania y soy el próximo marido de Inglaterra, he estado muchos años casado con mi hermano España…

— **INCESTO~** –gritó una voz proveniente del mar que más parecía salida de ultratumba.

— Pero no ha salido bien el matrimonio, pensaba que iba a mejorar mi economía pero España me ha dado muchos problemas y me ha causado muchos enemigos, ahora estoy enamorado de Inglaterra y me voy a casar con él –inquirió Portugal emocionado.

— Eso, eso –dijo una princesa portuguesa no muy convencida, esta está más recelosa.

Portugal miró con una gota de incomodidad a su princesa mientras avanzaban hacia un austero altar (si es que estos protestantes [los protestantes protestaron por esto]) en donde Inglaterra y su rey ya se encontraban un poco en plan macarrillas (sólo un poco).

— Saludos hermano Inglaterra, me alegro mucho de verte, aquí está mi princesa –sonrió Portugal poniéndose un velo en su coleta.

— Sí, sí, por cierto, ¿va a venir tu hermano a la boda? –preguntó el inglés desinteresado mirando a todos lados buscando a cierto español.

— Sí, muchas gracias, ¿dónde está la dote? –preguntó el rey Carlos II de Inglaterra.

— Aquí está –dijo Portugal desplegando un saco de patatas que había estado cargando, en el que llevaba a la India atado y secuestrado (es que también tenía mucha fuerza, estos brutos íberos [lo dicen otros íberos]).

Los dos ingleses se tiraron ansiosos por su nueva y rica colonia el cual lloriqueó sabiendo que pasarían muchos siglos antes de que pudiese liberarse.

— No me hagas mucho caso, pero creo que estos se quieren aprovechar de nosotros –dijo la princesa con dramatismo.

— Bueno, no creo… Inglaterra, ¿tú me quieres no? –preguntó Portugal indeciso.

— ¿Tú quién eres? –cuestionó Inglaterra. Y así fue como empezaron a olvidarse de Portugal.

**HETALIA**

— ¡Hermano! ¡Inglaterra se ha aprovechado de mí y me ha quitado todas mis colonias asiáticas! –lloriqueó Portugal abrazando a España de sus piernas, el cual mostraba un aspecto de pirata destartalado.

— ¿Acaso te sorprende? Por cierto, ¿tú quién eres? –inquirió el español despistado.

— ¡¿Tú también hermano?! ¡Soy Portugal!

**HETALIA**

Inglaterra daba vueltas en círculos mal hechos alrededor de la entrada del museo esperando a Atlántida sin dejar de acomodarse la corbata e intentar alisarse el pelo con la mano inútilmente (es que siempre hay mucha humedad en su ambiente), hacía muchos siglos que no salía así con nadie y con Atlántida nunca sabía cómo llevar el protocolo. De pronto, escuchó un pitido extraño procedente de la entrada del museo junto con una riña un poco escandalosa de las autoridades. Curioso, se acercó al portón para ver que sucedía sólo para ver a un hombre vestido con un bañador del siglo pasado sacando montones y montones de cobre de sus bolsillos ante el escándalo de las autoridades y a Atlántida a su lado intentando ponerse los zapatos tras pasar por el detector y escurriéndose en el intento. El inglés corrió a recogerla sorprendido consiguiendo parar su caída a pocos metros del suelo.

— ¡Atlántida, ¿estás bien?! –preguntó Inglaterra desconcertado.

— ¡Claro que mi genialidad está bien, aparta! –respondió la atlante apartándole mu brutica ella.

— Em… ¿vale? –inquirió Inglaterra desconcertado ante la actitud de la atlante.

— Bueno, ¿vamos a esa cita o no? –cuestionó muy campechana terminando de ponerse los zapatos apoyada en Inglaterra.

— Eh… supongo…

— ¡Atlántida, espéranos! –gritó un hombre acercándose a la atlante. Inglaterra frunció el ceño molesto al ver que aquellos hombres extraños que la acompañaban eran los que vestían ese traje ridículo y cuyo rostro estaba tapado cutremente con unas gafas con narices y bigotes falsos.

— ¿Quién es esta gente? –preguntó el inglés sin querer mirarles demasiado, le daba vergüenza, pensaba que le podrían pegar algo.

— Eh… son… atlantes ¡sí! Vienen de turismo, es que estamos en crisis Inglaterra, hay que ahorrar en transportes –se rió Atlántida nerviosa y temblando con las manos en jarra sobre sus caderas.

— Como sea… pero… ¿por qué visten de esa manera… y llevan… esas cosas? –siguió preguntando el inglés desconcertado.

— ¡Ah! Esto… ¡es la última moda en la Atlántida! ¡Sí! ¡¿Es que no lo sabías Inglaterra?! ¡Sí que estás anticuado! Fusesesese –se rió Atlántida más nerviosa aún y gesticulando. Inglaterra sabía que era un poco hortera con sus modas, ¡pero eso era demasiado exagerado!

— Bueno… será mejor que… sigamos –concordó Inglaterra un poco exasperado.

Empezaron el tour por el museo que era un lugar muy laberíntico (de hecho perdieron al resto del equipo de esperpentos en la primera esquina, de lo cual Inglaterra se alegró, Atlántida también lo hizo, pero por diferentes motivos). Todas las salas estaban decoradas muy monumentalmente y llenas de reliquias de otros países, prácticamente no había nada Inglés.

— … y estas son las joyas de mi casa –explicaba el inglés pomposamente señalando una vasija claramente no inglesa, de hecho salía Antigua Grecia durmiendo dibujada en ella.

— Parece que te gustaba robar cosas de otros países cuando eras pirata –señaló la atlante mirándole con una gota en la cabeza y rayas de incomodidad made in Germany.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! –se apresuró en desmentir el inglés –yo no soy un vulgar ladrón, soy un caballero –inquirió él con orgullo.

— Em… –exclamó Atlántida señalando un cuadro al fondo de la estancia en el cual se veía a Inglaterra pirata con un montón de objetos y tesoros robados de otros países a sus pies.

— … Sabía que no hacía bien en dejar ese cuadro ahí –dijo Inglaterra.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EL PATÉTICO GRUPO DE LADRONES MEDITERRÁNEOS…**

— Papá, ¿esto era tuyo o era mío? –preguntó Chipre sujetando una pequeña estatuilla de una diosa griega.

— No sé, mira en la base… a ver que pone –dijo Grecia en un bostezo tirado por ahí. Chipre miró extrañado en la base de la estatuilla mirando raro a su padre donde ponía _"__made in China"_.

— ¡Qué pasada! –gritó Chipre sorprendido.

— ¡Grecia, idiota! No tenemos mucho tiempo, podrían pillarnos en cualquier momento –gruñó Romano recogiendo unos cuantos tesoros de Pompeya.

— _Ve~_ tengo miedo de que Inglaterra se enfade con nosotros… ¿tú qué piensas hermano España? ¿Hermano? –preguntó Veneciano buscando a su hermano mayor que estaba sobre un montón de tesoros encima que iba recogiendo.

— Esto es mío, mío, mío, mío… –exclamaba España apropiándose tesoros que ni si quiera eran suyos.

— _Ve~_ ¿cómo es que no ha saltado la alarma después de romper las vitrinas? –preguntó Italia al ver la que estaban montando.

— Ah… eso se debe a que… mientras me quitaba el cobre en el puesto de seguridad dejé libre a Leviatán y le encargué una misión espía.

No muy lejos de ahí, una pequeña lagartija mordisqueaba los cables de seguridad con saña y apagaba las alarmas sufriendo algún que otro chispazo. En otro lugar, Atlántida miraba a todos lados cada vez que cambiaban de sala no tuviera que hacer otro numerito de los suyos, que siempre acababan mal.

— …Y aquí está la Puerta de Babilonia –explicaba el inglés orgulloso dándose aires. Atlántida miró las esfinges de ocho metros de altura con una gota de incomodidad en la cabeza.

— ¡Para eso podrías haberte llevado también los portones! Ah… no… que están aquí también –exclamó señalando una puerta de madera de diez metros con una imagen grabada del propio Babilonia con expresión de "El Grito".

— Sí… bueno, no creí que nadie se diera cuenta –inquirió el inglés con una gota en la cabeza.

— ¡Nadie se da cuenta si te llevas una estatuilla enana! ¡Son unas puertas de diez metros Inglaterra! –exclamó la atlante escandalizada –malditos piratas ladrones –resopló rascándose la cabeza.

**MIENTRAS, CON LA PANDA DE LADRONES MEDITERRÁNEOS…**

Llegaron finalmente a una nueva sala dónde había arte del mediterráneo oriental así como un montón de estatuas egipcias y hasta un templo griego entero que Grecia intentaba guardar en su bolsillo.

— ¡Ay mira, un armario, me pregunto qué habrá guardado dentro Inglaterra! –Romano intentó detenerle antes de que abriera un sarcófago egipcio, pero era demasiado tarde. Dentro del sarcófago salió un montón de niebla a lo película de terror y unos ojos perezosos brillaron en la oscuridad. Y entonces España recibió un vasijazo del que salió también un país amodorrado de pelo largo, negro y un poco rizado – ¡Qué pasada! ¡Habían países dentro! –gritó España en el suelo por el vasijazo arreado. Entre tanto, el país que había salido disparado cayó encima de Chipre que fue aplastado sin remedio.

— _Yaoi~_ –exclamó Grecia entre las ruinas del templo señalando a su hijo y al moreno. Del sarcófago salió una mujer egipcia blandiendo una vasija de un metro de altura y amenazante y con expresión perezosa apunto de rematar a España con ella.

— ¡Kyaaaaa!

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó Inglaterra metiéndose en la misma sala en la que estaban todos.

— ¡Pillada! –gritó Atlántida horrorizada.

La pareja se encontró al grupo de mendrugos mediterráneos sepultados bajo antiguas estatuas egipcias que Antiguo Egipto les había lanzado acusándoles de ingleses. Entre tanto, Chipre se había puesto a hablar con el chico moreno que tenía una expresión seria y no hacía mucho caso, aun que llamaba eso mucho la atención porque el moreno aún estaba encima suyo e iba prácticamente desnudo. La egipcia, que llevaba sus pechos al descubierto, miró a Inglaterra con expresión de odio al reconocerle y tomó otra vasija minoica para golpearle con ella.

— Me suena de algo esa mujer –exclamó Atlántida confusa.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! –preguntó el inglés mirando el panorama asustado – ¡Atlántida! ¿Es esto culpa tuya? –acusó el inglés volviéndose hacia ella.

— Más o menos… –respondió Atlántida. Inglaterra, muy molesto, intentó tirarse a por ella a ponerla un collar de colonia, pero por haberse olvidado de la egipcia acabó con una vasija por cabeza – ¡ah! Ya me acuerdo, eres Antiguo Egipto fusesese, soy la reencarnación de Atlántida, mucho gusto –se presentó Atlántida pasando de todo.

— … Es un placer encontrar a alguien conocido –dijo la egipcia con sus asuntos al aire dándola la mano mientras Inglaterra se chocaba contra las paredes por la vasija.

— ¡Ah! He encontrado las columnas que el inglés me robó de la Mezquita de Córdoba –dijo España. Todos le miraron con espanto, hasta Egipto y el joven moreno.

— ¡España, bastardo! ¡Que eso es una viga de carga! –dijo Romano señalando la columna que claramente era del siglo XX, pero el techo de la sala les impidió seguir hablando al caérseles sobre las cabezas con estruendo.

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, ahora sí me podéis matar y a Antonio también por tonto, que cada día demuestra que es más tonto. Tenemos que mostrar más de su tontería... aun que es difícil después de lo de la viga de carga pero estoy segura de que se puede y dejarle peor seguro que lo podemos hacer hasta mejor (¿?) aun que Eternia también está haciendo sus pinitos. Lo que no sé es cómo se la creen. Bueno, como sé que me vas a matar ya sabéis que los reviews están en ese cuadrito de abajo tan mono, sí, ese. Pues ya (¿?).


	5. Capítulo 5- El Nacimiento de Gibraltar y

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (Uksp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 5. El Nacimiento de Gibraltar y el Examen de Atlántida.**

Los mediterráneos, más los antiguos que habían rescatado, tras salir de entre los escombros perdiendo el culo con cincuenta heridas por todos lados y más aún objetos robados en sus mochilas, se agolparon en una lancha a pedales y se dispusieron a huir hacia el Reino de la Atlántida.

— ¡Corre, corre, corre que Inglaterra no sabe nadar y estará muy disgustado! –gritó histérico el español.

— Y tan disgustado… como que trae consigo un barco de guerra… y nos va a alcanzar –exclamó Grecia medio aplastado por los objetos robados que llevaban en la lancha. Y en efecto, Inglaterra había empezado a mover su barco de guerra hacia Gibraltar pero sólo en persecución a los mediterráneos con cara de muy pocos amigos.

— ¡Os voy a cortar…! –gritaba el inglés.

— ¡Oish qué linda voz! –gritó Chipre inocentemente. Atlántida negaba con la cabeza asustada.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa metálica con la que nos está apuntando su barco? –preguntó Egipto extrañada a Italia.

— _Ve~_ -exclamó sin más el italiano al cual casi se le sale el alma por la boca al ver todos los cañones del barco de guerra apuntándoles.

— ¡Oye! ¡En mis aguas no hagas eso! –gritaba el español indignado, por lo cual todos quisieron tirarlo por la borda antes de que le enfadara más al inglés.

— _¡Chigi!_ –gritó Romano que junto a Veneciano empezaron a remar con sumo pánico adelantando al barco de guerra que les había dado alcance en nada de tiempo y llegando junto al estrecho de Gibraltar en un tiempo record.

— ¡No estamos yendo lo bastante rápido! –gritó el español aterrorizado –tenemos que aligerar peso, ¡Grecia! ¡Tira tus templos desmontados por la borda!

— Tira tú los tuyos… -exclamó el griego ofendido.

— Yo no tengo –respondió extrañado el español.

— Ah, pues no es mi problema –Chipre se partió de risa ante el comentario de su padre griego.

— Uish… no les termino de alcanzar, tendré que usar el armamento pesado –sonrió el inglés lleno de moratones – ¡Gibraltar te elijo a ti! –gritó Inglaterra emocionado cual entrenador pokemon (explicamos destrozando la trama del momento, Antonio es hiperdespistado y se dejó los peñones mientras huían del museo, este hombre es un desastre, un día va a perder la cabeza con tanto intento de independencia de País Vasco). Ante su orden, el barco arrojó unos bien conocidos bloques de hormigón entre los que estaba colocado la bolsita de las partes de España, a lo que al entrar ese montón de cosas en contacto con el agua emergió de entre la espuma una concha que al abrirse mostró a todos un hombre desnudo moreno como España pero muy parecido a Inglaterra aun que más bajito y joven que les miró con muy mala hostia y con una pose similar a la del "El Nacimiento de Venus". Todos dejaron de remar al mirar lo que acababa de pasar con sorpresa y desconcierto.

**HETALIA**

— ¡Bien! ¡Voy a sacarme el carné de conducir! –exclamó Atlántida emocionada cerrando uno de sus puños enguantados con su traje militar que no era otro que el típico traje militar prusiano de color dorado-arena.

— _Kesesesese_ muy bien hija de mi asombrosa persona, ahora vas a demostrar lo genial que eres delante del volante –exclamó Prusia junto a su hija empezando a reírse de forma extraña mientras miraban hacia el cielo… eso hasta que les llamó la atención el examinador porque le tocaba el turno a la atlante. Prusia, sin sentido alguno, se sentó en el asiento de atrás del coche para presenciar el examen de su hija a pesar de que no debía hacer eso. El examen fue bastante bien… hasta que le indicaron a la atlante que debía aparcar. Atlántida asintió y empezó a dar marcha atrás hasta estacionar… encima de un coche (aún no sabemos cómo lo hizo).

— ¡Bueno, ya está! _Fusesesesese_ –dijo orgullosa la atlante sin darse cuenta de lo que había hecho mientras su padre prusiano se partía de la risa y su examinador la miraba con expresión pura de la pintura del "El Grito" al verle, Atlántida reaccionó – ¿qué pasa? ¿Lo he dejado demasiado separado de la acera? Espera que lo arreglo –dijo la atlante bajando inexplicablemente el coche del otro y aparcando el coche en la copa de un árbol de la acera –listo, _fusesesese_.

— P-Pero… ¿cómo lo vas a poner aquí Atlántida? –exclamó hasta el profesor mientras Prusia lloraba de la risa por la salvajada tan genial de su hija.

— Ah, ¿queréis que busque otro sitio? ¡Claro, ahora mismo arranco! –dijo la atlante arrancando y sacando el coche… sin quitar el freno de mano –ay… no para de calarse y va un poco lento, bueno, no pasa nada –no sabemos, repetimos, cómo lo hizo pero logró pasar toda aquella calle antes de darse cuenta del fallo y eso que el profesor se lo estuvo diciendo todo el rato pero ella no escuchaba… y tras aparcar el coche dentro de una fuente se giró hacia el examinador preguntándole si había aprobado… el examinador fue a decirla que no… pero ante la espada enorme que portaba Prusia… prefirió estarse calladito y darle el aprobado.

**HETALIA**

— Atlántida, no sé por qué la gente dice que conduces a lo bruto, a mi me parece que conduces muy bien –dijo Chipre mientras ambos tomaban el té en la casa del primero. Atlántida fue a responderle pero en ese momento un estruendo la interrumpió. Un autobús acababa de derribar la pared y tras soltar el conductor varios improperios, el vehículo salió por la otra pared dejando sólo caos en la habitación mientras a Chipre todo le parecía muy normal mientras tomaba unas pastas. Atlántida miraba todo asombrada… y más cuando una especie de ejército de gatos e insectos entraban por el hueco buscando algo de comida.

**HETALIA**

Ante la desnudez del recién aparecido Gibraltar… Chipre no pudo evitar taparse los ojos con las manos y aproximarse a la colonia con una manta para taparle.

— Gibraltar, que se te ven los bajos –exclamó el chipriota.

— ¡Bah! Eso es que ha echado tierra al mar, en realidad no tiene ese cabo tan largo, es más golfo que otra cosa –dijo irónicamente el español que había tenido no se cuantísimos hijos cuchicheando con Romano que le miraba con cara de desinterés y molestia.

— ¡Y a mí qué me cuentas! ¡Encima que estamos en esta situación por culpa tuya bastardo! –le estrangulaba el italiano. Mientras hablaban, Minoico aproximó la balsa hacia Gibraltar para soplarle mientras Antiguo Egipto se le abrazaba completando la parida conjunta del cuadro de "El Nacimiento de Venus". Esta era la distracción que esperaba Inglaterra para poder atacar… tiró unas redes cutres para atrapar a la banda de ladrones con cuidado de no tocar a su niño mimado. Pero desgraciadamente, mientras arrastraba la red hacia la cárcel de Gibraltar, se le enganchó con los bloques de hormigón armado que había tirado rompiéndose las cuerdas que conformaban la red, a lo cual los mediterráneos no perdieron un minuto en escapar para esconderse en la vecina España.

— ¡Has cavado tu propia tumba Inglaterra! ¡Benditos arrecifes, muchas gracias! –dijo el español riéndose a carcajadas una vez a salvo. Lo cual hizo al inglés ponerse del color de los tomates y causar mucha polémica en deviantart (¿?).

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **Me avergüenza decir que lo que la pasa a Atlántida en el examen de conducir me pasó a mí... pero sin ser tan exagerado. Así que mejor que nadie se meta conmigo o con la atlante en un coche por vuestra propia seguridad y la mía... al menos en el asiento del conductor. Lo sé, Antonio se está ganando un gallifante pero no os preocupéis que pienso hacer que se lo gane por idiota. Creo que estamos metiendo mucha polémica ay por Dios... bueno, Eternia, vas de guay pero eres desastrosa cariño, todos lo sabemos (¿?). Bueno chicos, que lo que estaba diciendo, ¿reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Sangre? Los espero~.


	6. Capítulo 6- La casa de Chipre

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (Uksp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 6. La casa de Chipre, las desventuras de Portugal, el vino de Chipre y la cumbre internacional.**

Atlántida tomaba tranquilamente un café en su celador, habían pasado dos meses desde el incidente, lo justo para que se calmasen los ánimos entre los distintos países (y colocar todo lo robado a salvo de cierto inglés, el cual se tuvo que joder porque cuando expuso sus quejas a Unión Europea y a la ONU desestimaron su caso por cejón (¿?) y así constó en el acta (fue idea de Francia)) y todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la atlante había pasado sus días currando como una bestia para mejorar su economía que la verdad es que no era nada mala, pero era un poco avara (los mediterráneos no sabían si habían cambiado a un germano opresor por otro tras las primeras semanas, pero al menos se llevaban bien con ella… así que al menos la soportaban). El mayordomo se acercó a la atlante teléfono en mano para darle el teléfono a la nación… y corrió para no ser devorado por Leviatán que descansaba en las aguas del lago del invernadero. Atlántida respondió tras presenciar el cómo el mayordomo emprendía la huida a toda velocidad hacia el castillo con la esperanza de llegar antes que las dentelladas del monstruo marino.

— Espero que no sea Polonia otra vez llamando para contarme sus cotilleos –exclamó la atlante respondiendo al teléfono, para gracia, o desgracia de ella, era el chipriota de su primo.

— Atlántida, soy Chipre, como mañana hay conferencia mundial, ¿te apetecería venirte a dormir a mi casa? Puedo preparar algo de comer –respondió el chipriota. Atlántida pensó un momento en sus posibilidades… por una parte no tendría que cocinar ni gastar dinero (maldita ascendencia germana… ¡Atlántida estaba hablando últimamente demasiado con Austria!), además quería ver cómo era la casa de Chipre… pero por otro lado sabía que el chipriota atraía los problemas como la miel a las abejas… y ella solía causarlos… no eran una buena combinación si no querías causar el caos.

— Bueno, por una vez no pasará nada –dijo recordando cierta película que había visto sobre una momia (craso error).

Tras ir volando con un jet que se había construido ella misma (con partes de Rayanair, con lo cual acabó en medio del océano y tuvo que salir nadando de ahí diciéndose a sí misma que era la última vez que compraba piezas a Francia para sus aviones). Tras llegar a Limassol se dio cuenta de que no tenía coche para llegar a Nicosia (buena planificación, sí señor) y decidió esperar un autobús… debió haber supuesto que tardaban mucho en llegar por el esqueleto de una señora con pamela que estaba a su lado. Tras llegar el autobús muy tarde observó las habilidades tan… horribles que tenía el autobusero para conducir, aparte de que lo único que hacía el conductor era soltar tacos e improperios… también pudo observar esos problemas derivados de la mala conducción cuando nada más salir el autobús se estrelló contra una farola y casi atropella a cinco viejas que estaban en su casa y, por si fuera poco, el autobusero tuvo que preguntar cinco veces por dónde era el recorrido así que justo cuando en un despiste el conductor casi tira el autobús al mar, la atlante optó por salir del vehículo y pillar un taxi (salió por la puerta llevándose la puerta por delante).

Al subir al taxi (que casi la atropella antes de pararse), le indicó la dirección… pero el taxista hizo lo que le dio la gana dando más vueltas que una montaña rusa y soltando más improperios que el autobusero. Al final la atlante se puso a discutir con él, sobre todo después de informarla que llevaban consumidos más de cien euros cuando acababan de salir. Y cuando encima la preguntó por quintagésima vez por dónde había de ir, ella optó por salir por la ventana con el vehículo en marcha como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Al final, sólo la quedó la opción de ir andando… lo cual fue peor aún pues Chipre se había olvidado de lo que significaba la palabra "acera", sólo habían arcenes de roca a un lado de la carretera muy muy estrechos. Encima, de cada alcantarilla y lo que no era una alcantarilla, salían bichos muy extraños como ranas o salamandras que parecían venidos de la nada. Ahora entendía por qué a Chipre se le colaban tantos animalillos en el pelo y en la ropa cuando venía a las juntas, pero peor fue cuando tuvo que rodear a un árbol que había crecido en medio del arcén y obstruía el paso con sus enormes ramas caídas y descuidadas que estaban casi a ras del suelo. Además, por lo visto, la gente al verla caminar lo debían interpretar como algo muy extraño, pues los coches la pitaban al pasar y la gritaban cosas como "¡coño, una tía andando!" como si fuera un perro verde o algo (al cual, por cierto, encontró durmiendo en el arcén mientras caminaba).

Al final consiguió encontrar la casa de Chipre. Al subir, el chipriota la recibió con la mesa puesta… el problema, es que en vez de un plato principal tenía cincuenta mil platos llenos de comida, pero la cosa se complicó más cuando se pusieron a comer. Chipre empezó a echarle más platos con la excusa de que "estaba muy delgada" por lo que la atlante acabó enterrada entre platos y platos de comida de forma literal (no temáis, la atlante se salvó gracias a la intromisión en la casa de una legión de animales perezosos hambrientos que invadieron de la nada la casa de Chipre, al parecer, eso era normal ahí).Tras pasar una tarde más o menos amena, el chipriota trajo algo de vino típico de su casa… lo cual no auguraba nada bueno.

**CHIBILUSITANIA**

— ¡Ay hermano! No te he contado –decía un España muy emocionado entrando en casa de su hermano Portugal en algo así como 1807 (¿?) –Francia y yo hemos decidido formalizar nuestra relación y se ha venido a vivir conmigo para que hagamos más cosas juntos.

— ¡Ah! Me alegro mucho, ya era hora después de casi cien años de noviazgo (aun que Inglaterra y yo llevamos más tiempo juntos y no me ha pedido nada parecido) –murmuró el portugués deprimiéndose él sólo –bueno, y ¿qué te ha propuesto hacer en pareja?

— ¡Ah! Jeje, pues invadirte, ¡ups! No tenía que decirlo –exclamó España mientras Francia tiraba naranjas a la casa de Portugal.

Así fue como se produjo la Guerra de las Naranjas… bueno en realidad no, pero así queda más gracioso. Portugal, ante los problemas que le estaba ocasionando Francia ahora que tenía un buen general decidió exiliarse a sus colonias en América, sobre todo después de oír a España gritar desde un continente de distancia que Francia se había aprovechado de él.

Portugal, ocupó la casa de su querida colonia Brasil, el cual se mostró muy servicial ofreciéndole asilo… pero llegó un momento en el cual Brasil le hizo una propuesta indecente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Brasil! ¡¿Qué significa esto de que quieres que ahora el Imperio Portugués sea el Imperio Brasileño?! ¡¿Con qué autoridad pretendes hacer esto?! –reclamó Portugal ofuscado.

— Sí, pues verás papá… es que estáis secuestrados –explicó Brasil tranquilamente mientras sacaba una pistola y apuntaba a la familia real portuguesa la cual hizo un facepalm generalizado.

— Ah… bueno, ¿significa eso que no tengo que pagar por el alojamiento? –preguntó con los ojos chibis el portugués.

— Eh… bueno… visto de esa manera… sí –respondió el brasileño tras cavilarlo un segundo.

— ¡Viva! –gritó Portugal dando saltitos de la felicidad.

— Padre… me parece que no se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que se encuentra –exclamó el brasileño sin dejar de apuntarle.

— Oh… bueno, al menos mis hijos se acuerdan de mi –se conformó el portugués.

— Por cierto, ¿quién eres? –al ver el descuido del brasileño por haberse olvidado del lusitano (que se hundió en la depresión ante esa pregunta que tanto conocía), la familia real tomó a su país en volandas y huyeron a toda prisa por el mar con Portugal. Al menos, durante estos años España sí se acordó de él ya que precisó de su ayuda en la Guerra de la Independencia junto con Inglaterra, que había perfeccionado el arte de luchar contra Francia con una alpargata.

**HETALIA**

Inglaterra se encontraba aquella noche en su casa con Escocia encima de su cama cogiendo las cosas que tenía el inglés encima del escritorio y tirándolas al suelo (por hacer algo productivo por lo visto) mientras este leía unos informes en compañía de su habitual taza de té que no se perdía por nada del mundo. Cuando iba a tomar otra pasta de su bandeja de plata, recibió una llamada por el teléfono de rosca que tenía (ya podría comprarse uno inalámbrico).

— _Hello?_ Arthur Kirkland al habla –exclamó protocolariamente mientras daba un traguito a su taza, pero en vez de obtener una respuesta, sólo escuchó unas cuantas risitas traviesas al otro lado de la línea - ¿hola? –insistió el inglés extrañado… hasta que logró reconocer por fin a una de ellas, lo que provocó que una de las venas de su frente se hinchase más que un globo de helio –Atlántida, sé que eres tú, ¿qué haces llamándome a estas horas cuando aún no te has disculpado por la que me organizaste? –inquirió el inglés molesto (en realidad sólo quería llevar la razón y que se disculpase con él para poder volver a invitarla a tomar el té para ver si era verdad eso de que le gustaban sus cejas (¿?)).

— Mira Chipre, un cono de la policía, y se está moviendo, vamos a perseguirle, ay… no veo con tantas piernas que se están chocando con nuestro coche –replicó la atlante, extrañamente se oía todo como si hubiera mala cobertura y una especie de sonido metálico y chirriante, como la de una especie de espadón al chocar contra el suelo y ser arrastrado. Tras eso se escuchó un sonoro golpe y la conexión se perdió momentáneamente, por lo cual el inglés se asustó bastante aun que por supuesto, no iba a demostrarlo.

— No estoy para vuestros jueguecitos, voy a colgar –gritó Inglaterra pensando que le estaban gastando una broma telefónica.

— Es que no te hemos llamado para burlarnos, lo que pasa Inglaterra, es que nos hemos perdido –se rió alcoholizado el chipriota mientras se oían a lo lejos más improperios de Atlántida al "cono" por no dejar de chocarse con su coche, tras lo cual se escuchó un frenazo y una especie de invitación de la atlante borracha para que alguien entrara en el coche entre extraños chirridos. Inglaterra empezó a asustarse de verdad, eso que debían haber metido en el coche sonaba como un psicópata seguro, de estos que iban con garfios y gabardinas amarillas o algo.

— ¡¿Pero dónde demonios estáis?! –gritó el inglés con la atlante dando vueltas en su cabeza de preocupación por alguna razón.

— Sí, demonios, hay muchos demonios, eso dicen que son antes de vomitarte ácido en la cara, hay gente que no sabe beber –se carcajeo el chipriota para frustración del inglés –ponía algo de Silent Hi… –en ese momento justo fue cuando la comunicación se perdió. Arthur tragó saliva asustado por el destino de esos dos idiotas antes de levantarse como una centella decidido a encontrarles.

— Voy a encontrarlos me cueste lo que me cueste –pronunció con voz solemne mientras sonaba su himno que por supuesto, nadie debía interrumpir –iré a ese lugar, a esa dimensión demoniaca y rescataré a Atlántida, y entonces se disculpará conmigo, y se sentirá en deuda, y seguro que después de eso me aprecia más y… –empezó a soñar el inglés atontado en su mundo de scones y hadas… eso fue hasta que Escocia le tiró una taza a la cabeza recordándole con el gesto que tenía que partir ya.

Tras pasarse un buen rato averiguando mágicamente dónde narices estaban las dos naciones descubrió en un pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios (y en otra dimensión) a los dos borrachos subidos en su coche… que no estaban en problemas precisamente, en problemas estaba el hombre al que perseguían con el coche, un tal James o algo así, y dentro del coche tenían al mencionado "cono", una especie de hombre enorme con una pirámide en la cabeza (que de alguna manera habían logrado emborrachar poniéndole botellas de vino en la punta de la pirámide). Entonces estrellaron el coche contra la madre de una niña torturada que había en el pueblo y por lo visto, el coche dejó de funcionar. El inglés se aproximó asustado a ver cómo habían quedado las dos naciones, que a excepción de algún corte en la cabeza con algún cristal, estaban en perfectas condiciones partiéndose de risa en el suelo totalmente alcoholizados. Tras refunfuñar un poco, logró cargar a ambas naciones a su espalda como si fueran dos sacos de patatas antes de salir corriendo para que no le alcanzara el hombre con cabeza de pirámide, el cual, como la mayoría de los monstruos amigos de la atlante, por alguna razón no sentía mucho aprecio por él, por suerte, andaba muy despacio al tener que arrastrar una espada gigante que portaba con él. Tras eso consiguió salir de la dimensión con uno de sus conjuros y se dirigió andando hacia su coche para dejar a las dos borrachas naciones.

Mientras caminaban, notó como una mano indiscreta rozaba la parte baja de su espalda, ya sabéis, esa parte que ya no es espalda, vamos, el culo con todas las letras.

— ¡Ey! ¡Estaros quietos ahí atrás vosotros dos! ¡Que aún estoy enfadado con vosotros! –refunfuñó el inglés sonrojado y molesto aun que en realidad no le disgustaba el contacto de esa mano contra esa zona sensible de su cuerpo, lo que ya no agradeció es que se unieran más manos a la primera.

— Jiji, Inglaterra tiene un buen trasero, muy suave y firme, me agrada jiji –se rió Atlántida atontada manoseando el trasero inglés a su antojo provocando más sonrojo en el pobre Inglaterra.

— Anda, pues es verdad jiji, nunca me había fijado en ese condado –la conminó el chipriota por lo cual el inglés acabó tirándolos al asiento de atrás del coche huyendo del sonrojo no fuera a tener problemas más tarde. Ante la vergüenza que le causó el comentario de los dos borrachos, decidió vengarse llevándoles en ese estado a la junta mundial que tenían en unas horas para dejarles en evidencia, aun que debería haber meditado más las consecuencias de su plan. Unas horas más tarde, empezó la cumbre mundial. Todos los países se congregaron alrededor de las grandes mesas que tenían acomodadas para esa clase de cumbres, también habían invitado en un palco especial a un público estúpido, en realidad, eran accionistas de la Atlántida a los que no había manera de echar, lo peor era que cada vez que hablaba un país que les gustaba, se ponían a gritar como fangirls que eran (o abuchearles si les desagradaba, esto pasaba mucho con Alemania sobretodo, vamos, como el público de una serie de televisión. De hecho, Prusia, que estaba ahí para divertirse un rato, les incitaba con carteles para que supieran cuándo reírse y cuándo aplaudir).

— Bueno, vamos a dar comienzo a la cumbre internacional –empezó Estados Unidos riéndose como loco que es –ante todo tenemos que hablar de los problemas que estamos teniendo en el mundo, como Corea del Norte –añadió pegando a Corea del Norte con un bolígrafo, lo cual no podía acabar bien.

— ¡Maldito EEUU, no me violes el espacio aéreo, _daze_! –gritó el norcoreano mientras el público le abucheaba a petición de Prusia, que estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de España por razones de micronaciones.

— Todo sería más fácil si dejaras de apuntarme con esas armas nucleares que tienes bajo la mesa –espetó Estados Unidos mientras seguía invadiendo su espacio aéreo.

— _Aiya_… qué harto me tienen _aru_ –exclamó hastiado China mientras Corea del Norte, buscando protección, se le subía encima.

— Hermano mayor, ayúdame a echar a esta escoria capitalista de aquí, _daze_ –le pidió Corea del Norte clavando las uñas cual Bielorrusia mientras China le miraba asustado.

— Pues a mí también me estás molestando _da_, no me agradó eso de que quitases mi embajada de tu casa _kolkolkol_ –intervino Rusia sonriendo sombrío, a lo cual todos se asustaron, Ucrania la que más.

— Eso hermano… ay no… que no quiero apoyarle pero… ay qué problemas internos tengo –dijo Ucrania echa un lío con tanta revolución junto a Turquía que ese día le dolía el estómago por lo que Grecia le recriminó que no debería haberse comido Constantinopla, a lo que recibió una colleja por gracioso (ya se la estaba ganando desde hace varios capítulos).

— Un momento… yo tenía que estar haciendo algo –reflexionó Francia extrañado ante la falta de alguien importante en aquella junta – ¡ah sí! Inglaterra… que raro, no está diciendo nada para molestar… ¿dónde está? –se preocupó el francés. Como respuesta, se abrieron las puertas con dramatismo entrando tras ellas Inglaterra con Atlántida y Chipre colgados cual sacos de patatas haciendo avergonzarse más al inglés al ver todos los ojos puestos en él.

— Disculpad la tardanza, no es propio de mí el llegar tarde, pero tuve que ir a recoger a estos dos impresentables que están borrachos –exclamó a los cuatro vientos remarcando la última palabra, a lo que el público soltó un sonoro "¡Uh!", pero al ver que era Atlántida, se pusieron a aplaudirla, y ante esa genialidad, Prusia también lo hizo mientras España movía la cabeza escandalizado cual señora andaluza soltando un "oy oy oy".

— ¡Prusia, dile algo a tu hija que viene piripi! –gritó España causando la carcajada general ante esa palabra tan desfasada, la cual era más notoria entre el público, ¡aquello parecía más una serie de comedia que una junta!

— ¡Venga demonios que no avanzamos con lo que tenemos que tratar! –exclamó hastiado Alemania pisando a Portugal sin querer.

— Atlántida, Chipre, ¿estáis o no estáis? –cuestionó Estados Unidos aburrido de no estar hablando de sí mismo.

— Estamos… no estamos –dijeron los dos ebrios una vez Inglaterra les dejó en sus correspondientes asientos. Como Atlántida apenas acababa de resurgir sólo tenía como asiento un taburete del _Mcdonalls_ y como mesa una caja de cartón.

— Bueno, me vale, sigamos tratando los problemas y los solucionaré yo como _hero_ que soy –se rió Estados Unidos para volver el tema de conversación a su persona –a ver Siria, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te aclaras o no te aclaras? Nos tienes a todos aburridos –dijo Estados Unidos que estaba muy cansado de no saber a quién apoyar. Siria salió al estrado y empezó a soltar una larga charla sobre las diferencias entre los chiíes y los suníes que nadie entendió salvo los países musulmanes que respondieron gritándose los unos a los otros y lanzándose galletas que acabaron cayendo sobre Canadá, en el que nadie se había fijado.

— Yo creo que ninguno tenéis razón, deberíais adorarme solamente a mí _fusesese_–intervino Atlántida tambaleándose aún en estado de embriaguez – ¡hala! –y de un tirón se desnudó ante todos los presentes diciendo que estaba muy acalorada y muy buena. Los países musulmanes empezaron a gritar "¡infiel, infiel!" y como resultado empezaron a pelearse aún más entre ellos mientras Chipre les echaba agua bendita, lo cual no acabó bien. Los demás países se tapaban con una mano para no mirar en esa dirección… o al menos la mayoría, mayoría que en realidad disimulaba y miraba entre las rejillas de los dedos.

— Me gusta la política de transparencia de Atlántida –susurró un estadounidense a Rusia el cual negó con la cabeza y se escondió en su bufanda con un _"kolkolkol"_. En ese momento Atlántida se aproximó tambaleante a las dos coreas porque no la gustaba que tuvieran esas caras de enfado mientras Chipre la seguía atrayendo la mala suerte.

— Pero vamos a ver, ¿a vosotros qué os pasa? –inquirió a nyo!Corea del Sur, que estaba de suplente ese día, una chica bastante alta para ser coreana la cual vestía muy elegantemente.

— Este gilipollas está matando a nuestro pueblo por razones estúpidas, ¡y encima secuestra a gente descuidada de mi casa,_daze_! –acusó la surcoreana.

— Eso es porque eres una traidora, _daze_ –se la devolvió su hermano el cual la señalaba con el dedo acusador mientras le colgaba la manga de la chaqueta militar, lo cual hizo que se le cayera encima de un puding.

— Sabía que eso iba a ocurrir alguna vez, es que tiene mucho cabo suelto, _afu_ –se rió Chipre cayéndose al suelo, al levantarse, el chipriota miró su mano atontado – ¡anda! Acabo de encontrar unas islas ricas en petróleo, ¿de quién son? –preguntó mirando a China y a Japón, los cuales abrieron mucho los ojos al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaban a por el chipriota.

— ¡Mías! –gritaron al unísono intentando agarrarlas y peleándose entre ellos mientras Atlántida seguía de mediadora.

— Vamos a ver, estos problemas se resuelven en la calle, venga, os doy armas a cada uno para que los dos estéis en igualdad de condiciones –dijo a las dos coreas las cuales se dieron prisa en recoger las armas que esta les ofrecía con caras de enfado. Estados Unidos se echó las manos a la cabeza asombrado.

— ¡Pero bueno! ¡Esto es escandaloso hasta para mí! –gritó intentando pararla, pero ya era demasiado tarde mientras, en otro lado, Taiwan se lanzaba a pegarse también con China y Japón por las islas logrando al menos sacar al pobre Chipre de ese embrollo de un empujón. Por si eso fuera poco, otro asiático (Tailandia) no paraba de pegarse a sí mismo por conflictos entre su pueblo y su gobierno. Chipre y Atlántida se dieron prisa en alejarse de ahí de la manita entre risas y acercándose hacia los latinoamericanos.

— ¡No! ¡Ahí no! –exclamó Estados Unidos viendo la que se iba a armar, y es que él ya ni se atrevía a ir por ahí, la última vez le tiraron piedras y un cactus.

— Hola Virreinato de Nueva España –le llamó Atlántida a México, un poco anticuada que se había puesto la mujer desnuda esta.

— ¡Pero bueno, no me llames así! ¡Me llamo México hermanita! –soltó escandalizado.

— Que sí, que sí, bueno, ¿qué tal va tu narcotráfico? –preguntó "por educación" Atlántida.

— ¡Pero serás bruta hermana! ¡No quiero hablar de esas cosas! –respondió con un gran dolor en las articulaciones.

— Pues yo creo que la culpa la tiene ese –sugirió Chipre señalando a Estados Unidos que miraba la escena aterrorizado de la que le iba a caer encima –tienes que recuperar a tus hermanas, no dejes que te pase como a mí –dramatizó Chipre desnudándose también ya sin sorprender a nadie, total, los que no se estaban pegando estaban en shock.

— Um… Creo que tienes razón… ¡Estados Unidos! ¡Trae tus gafas pa' acá! –ordenó el mexicano muy frustrado por ese ladronzuelo, y es que no podía ver mucho sin sus Texas. Pisó al pobre Nicaragua sin querer mientras los dos liantes, al ver que no les hacían caso, iban a por el siguiente país que tuvieran cerca, que resultó ser Cuba.

— Hola Cuba –soltaron atontados mientras España susurraba algo así como "ya no quiero saber nada, la que se va a liar".

— ¡¿Vosotros qué queréis?! –gritó el corpulento Cuba mientras los dos se le abrazaban y se le subían hasta el pelo aún desnudos.

— ¿Sabes lo que ha dicho Venezuela de ti? Que su comunismo es mejor que el tuyo, ¡venga pégala! –avivó las llamas Chipre, que estaba muy "pacífico" ese día.

— ¡Eso es mentira! –exclamó la pobre venezolana escandalizada y asustada de perder al cubano como aliado.

— Pues eso no te oí decir ayer –se rió la atlante.

— ¡Si yo no te conozco abuelita! –se intentó excusar el pobre país americano. Como respuesta a la tontería que traían esos dos (por si no había bastante) ocurrió un terremoto en el Caribe por lo cual los dos idiotas huyeron hacia la mesa de Bolivia tirando sus bolígrafos en la caída, lo cual asustó a la llama que había traído Perú consigo ese día (ya podría habérsela dejado en casa, pero decía que si no se sentía sola).

— Bolivia, tienes un lago muy bonito, pero… ¿por qué no tienes salida al mar? –metió Chipre el dedo en la yaga.

— Mira, yo creo que si atacas a Perú aquí sin que se dé cuenta seguro que consigues una buena salida al mar –conminó Atlántida tan feliz delante de Perú –toma, aquí te doy unas cuantas armas para que vayas calentando –esto no iba a acabar bien… Al final los dos idiotas terminaron su circuito en la Patagonia saludando a Argentina, el cual les miraba muy mal, en parte porque seguían desnudos.

— Hola Argentina, venimos a tocarte los cojones –saludó la atlante "cariñosa".

— ¡Y encima lo admite! Me caes bien hermanita –se rió Chile muy contento, lo cual molestó aún más al argentino, que estaba enamorado del chileno tsunderemente, pero vosotros chsst.

— Ay, no, si no podemos tocarte los cojones, los tiene ese –le animó Chipre señalando a Inglaterra, el cual estaba más a cuadros que su jersey de abuelo ese que se había llevado "a la moda" –venga, pégale –siguió incitando, estaba con los anglosajones un poco violento ese día. Argentina no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, ya bastante calentito estaba por muchas razones. Al ver todo ese caos, los europeos decidieron sacar a los dos borrachines de ahí, que suficiente la estaban armando, lo peor es que no podían molestar más a los demás continentes ya que en Oceanía estaba todo muy tranquilo y en África muchos países se pegaban a sí mismos sin más así que les volvieron a atraer a la mesa… el problema estaba en que habían dejado el estrado sin vigilancia, y una niñita muy mona que se dispuso a hablar.

— ¡Andorra, no! –gritaron España y Francia a la vez, por algo la tenían encerrada en los pirineos… y seguramente debieron haber hecho lo mismo con Atlántida… y es que de tal palo, tal astilla.

— ¡Hola! –gritó Andorra un poco pueblerina con una gran sonrisa –que iba a decir… ¿qué hace Chuck Norris en una reunión de países? –preguntó Andorra. Estados Unidos iba a decir que le estaba limpiando las gafas pero no se atrevió a decir nada en el silencio que la andorrana había causado en la reunión ante su salida hacia el tejano. En ese momento, mientras todos cuchicheaban que a Andorra se le había pirado un poco la pinza por hablar así con Chuck Norris, este se levantó frunciendo el ceño y señalándola.

— ¿Me estás hablando a mí? ¡¿Me estás hablando a mí estanco con bandera?! ¡Ahora mismo vas a formar parte del eje del mal! Estados Unidos, ¡apunta! –ordenó Chuck Norris al asustado estadounidense que accedió escribiendo a mano en un papel el nombre de Andorra con h y con el bolígrafo, por suerte, como no sabía ubicarla la puso en los Cárpatos ante la protesta de Rumanía.

— No me toques los Cárpatos que me conozco –regañó este, a lo que todos refunfuñaron porque según ellos, Rumanía, Bulgaria y Grecia no hacían nada… de hecho, Alemania, expresó esto con sus propias palabras con tan "mala suerte" que Atlántida y Chipre encendieron su micrófono en ese mismo momento. El escándalo no se hizo esperar. Francia e Inglaterra empezaron a pegarse "porque sí" (se echaban de menos), España empezó a reclamar Gibraltar mientras Andorra empezaba a tirarle sus galletitas por su enfado ante todo lo que la había pasado (Chipre intercedió para comerse las galletitas), Italia del Sur reclamó a Alemania que no era un buen partido para su hermano y que le ayudase, que estaban en crisis, ¡incluso le dio con un guante en la cara! Suiza intentó sacar el dinero ilegal de su banco pero se le calló parte del dinero evidenciando tratos ilegales, Francia incitó a España y a los demás mediterráneos a levantarse contra Alemania (le convenía en ese momento) mientras las críticas a Alemania fueron subiendo de tono, este encima no cedía y Chipre y Atlántida no ayudaban tampoco mucho con sus comentarios sobre los problemas ilegalillos que ocultaba el alemán en su casa (cosas del qué dirán). Al final la junta se acabó convirtiendo en un torbellino de caos belicista que aplastó a Inglaterra y envolvió a las dos felices naciones embriagadas.

**HETALIA**

— Ay qué dolor de cabeza –se quejó Atlántida mareada en su habitación a oscuras por alguna razón encontrándose a Chipre tirado en el cesto de la ropa sucia, el cual se asomó igual de mareado con un calcetín en el mechón de pelo.

— ¿Al final fuimos a la junta? Tengo un extraño recuerdo, pero parecía una guerra –susurró el chipriota con una resaca de narices griegas.

— Espero que no organizáramos nada, la próxima vez no tenemos que beber tanto vino, que entra sólo –inquirió la atlante encontrando un periódico de ese día bajo su puerta que debieron haberla dejado los sirvientes del Palacio de Cristal. Al abrirlo los ojos se la pusieron ojipláticos, en este el titular era sobre un perro con dos chorras (era el veinte minutos atlante) y luego un letrero abajo que anunciaba que había estallado la tercera guerra mundial por acumulación de conflictos que no tenían nada que ver los unos con los otros.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! Espero que no tengamos nada que ver –inquirió Chipre mientras Atlántida desplegaba del todo el periódico donde aparecía una foto de ellos dos desnudos correteando por la Sala de Juntas mientras todo el mundo se pegaba entre ellos con un pie de foto en el que informaba: "todo ha sido culpa de Atlántida y Chipre".

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **La que han monta'o en un momento... vaya par de brutos y en serio, pobre Portugal, le pasa de todo... Bueno, podéis matarnos si queréis, aun que no veo amenazas aún, ya llegarán, ya (¿?). Tomatazos o lo que sea en reviews hermosos que me dan fuerzas para no morir (¿?).


	7. Capítulo 7- El amor de Cuba y la puja

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (UKsp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido a cualquier personaje con la realidad es todo ficción (¿?). Repetimos que las referencias oscuras también tienen dueños que no somos nosotros, esto por favor que se aplique a todo el loco fanfic.

* * *

**Capítulo 7. El amor de Cuba y la puja atlante.**

Chipre y Atlántida pasaron el resto de la mañana correteando alrededor de la habitación dando gritos con las manos en la cabeza ante la visión de lo que se les venía encima por la que habían armado. ¡Ay por Dios la que habían liado! ¡Que habían destrozado así como así tratados de paz por una borrachera en menos de dos horas! En uno de sus muchos descansos de sus carreras por la habitación (lógico, estaban de resacón y encima gritando) y sin hacer nada productivo por no saber lo que iban a hacer a continuación, el rey de la Atlántida abrió la puerta de golpe teatralmente casi descuajeringandola, a lo que Atlántida le gritó (antes de volver a sujetarse la cabeza) que a ese paso iban a perder demasiado dinero en puertas y que dejase de entrar así, que la última vez directamente destrozó una al embestirla como si fuera de tela. El rey se echó a reír un poco senilmente con una pose triunfal haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su país (como todos los políticos, vamos).

— ¡Atlántida! ¡Me he enterado de lo que pasó ayer en la cumbre internacional, pero no te preocupes, tengo la solución a nuestros problemas! Ya que la guerra va a suceder sí o sí, vamos a vendernos al mejor postor –se rió como un loco.

— ¡¿Pero jefe, me ha visto cara de prostituta?! –gritó Atlántida hecha una fiera tirándole cojines a su rey mientras Chipre intentaba detenerla (no le venía bien cabrear al jefe de una aliada tan poderosa).

— No te preocupes por esas nimiedades –Atlántida casi lo mata directamente por esto, fue un atentado muy feo niños, esas cosas no se hacen… bueno… sí se hacen, pero matar está mal, así que no lo hagáis, que demasiados ejemplos hay ya en la historia –voy a organizar una fiesta de máscaras, que como no estuvimos en el siglo XIX me he quedado con las ganas. Así podemos buscar aliados poderosos, eso… ¡y que quiero fiesta! –gritó el anciano rey bailando el oppa gnaga style, el pobre llevaba encerrado demasiado tiempo en la Atlántida y se le iba la cabeza.

— Pero… majestad… ¿no se podría solucionar hablando? –intentó apaciguar la atlante que, a pesar de su cabreo, intentaba controlarse.

— Me acaban de mandar un mensaje de mi casa, dicen que no vuelva a hablar nunca más en público, ooh… –se lamentó Chipre como respuesta al comentario de Atlántida.

— Nah, si además nos va a venir bien, tenemos una industria armamentística estable porque tuvimos que desarrollarla cuando emergiste para que no nos invadieran. Seguro que se pelearán incluso por nuestra decisiva ayuda –explicó el rey atlante. Atlántida se frotó las sienes refunfuñando… lo peor… es que no parecía mala idea… así además podría financiarse más de lo que ya lo hacía… pero la daba miedo la que se podría armar aquella noche…

**CHIBITALIA**

Después de la Paz de Zanjón, España había reprimido severamente a Cuba por su levantamiento cuando él tenía tantos problemas internos obligándole a permanecer en su plantación y contar todas las cañas de azúcar que había ahí lo cual al corpulento pero joven país no le hacía ninguna gracia, obviamente.

— No es justo que papá me castigue, yo sólo me levanté porque tenía miedo de que alguno de sus nuevos políticos le perjudicaran –dijo pensando en ciertas leyes sobre la esclavitud y esas cosas.

— No debes dejar que te traten así –susurró un arbusto misterioso de la selva.

— ¿Y tú quién matrioskas eres? –requirió el cubano molesto pensando que sería uno de los extraños animales que acompañaban a España en sus colonias.

— Soy América –se presentó el estadounidense emergiendo de entre los arbustos de forma deslumbrante con la melena al viento y un traje de guaperas de instituto (pero del siglo XIX… espera… ¿habían clases de esas en el siglo XIX…? Bueno… ya me entendéis, leñe). Cuba se sonrojó cual tomate maduro al verle, ¡su padre España nunca le dejaba ver a otros chicos del vecindario! Y más desde que sus hermanos mayores se habían independizado lo cual había disgustado mucho al pobre español provocando que sobreprotegiera excesivamente al cubano desde entonces.

— Ah… hola… no deberías haber venido a verme… como te vea mi padre se enfadará, me dijo que tenía una armada invencible –España contando sus batallitas de hace siglos… es peor que los padres cuando ven que su hija va por primera vez a una cita con un chico –además… creo que te conozco, eres el hijo de Inglaterra, como colonia suya no le agradarás a mi padre –espetó el grandullón intentando esconderse detrás de una palmera tímidamente.

— ¡Ah! No digas eso, yo no soy de nadie, yo soy libre mi querido Cuba – ¡maldito y desgraciado yankie sensual! Esto que conste que lo dijo el Cuba de ahora –esto es América, Cuba, nos pertenece, tu padre y el mío que se vayan a su continente. Juntos podemos ser mucho más grandes que ellos –incitó el estadounidense tendiéndole la mano Kingdom Hearts's style con un brillo de ambición en sus ojos.

Cuba estaba indeciso y sonrojado como una colegiala. Por un lado quería mucho a su padre España, y no quería darle un disgusto después de lo de sus hermanos, pero… también seguía enfadado con él y Estados Unidos era tan arrebatadoramente atrayente… además le dijo unas cosas muy interesantes sobre el libre mercado.

— … y por eso tus plantaciones nos beneficiarían mucho, y también a tus queridos hermanos, todos somos una gran familia americana –explicó el americano en su tercera cita con Cuba. No es que disimularan mucho pese a que era ilegal que se vieran, de hecho, estaban en mitad de una plaza en la Habana. En ese momento, sonó el reloj, eran las doce… del medio día, y España venía a ver su plantación de calabazas en casa de Cuba, por lo que se cruzó con la parejita (si no es por eso ni se entera).

— ¡Cuba! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo con este anglosajón?! –acusó España señalando a Estados Unidos a pesar de que era de mala educación, y es que España sabía que él había sido el que había estado detrás de la independencia de sus queridos hijos camelándolos como a colegialas con promesas económicas – ¡mi monopolio no tiene nada de malo! ¡Ahora vete! –aun que el que se fue realmente… fue España con Cuba de la mano como a un niño que se pierde y su madre le echa la bronca por separarse de ella en medio de una multitud.

Aquella misma noche, ambos hablaron muy seriamente en casa de Cuba.

— Cuba, no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese –dio a conocer sus intenciones España mientras ataba a Cuba el corsé (¿?) el cual se rompió, lógicamente, ¡si Cuba es un armario empotrado!

— ¡Papá! Ya soy mayorcito para que me digas lo que tengo que hacer –replicó Cuba.

— ¡Esa lengua jovencito! ¡Mientras yo sea tu metrópolis me respetarás! –aun que España en ninguna época transmitía un carácter muy respetable… vamos, que no se enteraba de nada –pero Cuba, ¿no ves que ese chico no te hace ningún bien?

— Pero… padre… él me quiere –intentó excusarse el cubano muy enamoradizamente.

— ¿Qué te quiere, Cuba? ¡Sí! ¡Quiere tu economía! Lo mismo le pasó a tus hermanos y a mí con Inglaterra… son todos iguales, ¡unas trepas! –dijo España cual anciana andaluza mientras se acariciaba Murcia pensando en lo que todos sabemos.

— Tú no me entiendes padre, sólo él lo hace –siguió discutiendo Cuba cual adolescente desdichada. España abrazó maternalmente a su hijo acariciando su coleta teniendo que subirse a un taburete para culminar con éxito la acción.

— Hijo mío, yo sólo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te confundan como a tus hermanos. Juntos podremos vivir felices siempre, siempre, siempre…

— ¡Papá, me haces daño! –se quejó Cuba ante las caricias cada vez más violentas del español.

— …siempre.

España cada vez estaba más paranoico con los pocos hijos que le quedaban. Pero Cuba… ya había tomado una decisión. Esa misma noche se fugó con Estados Unidos e hicieron cosas inapropiadas en un barco del puerto… cosas como explotar el barco para culpar a España, ¿qué os pensabais viciosillos? ¡Ah! También hicieron el amor.

Con esta treta, España quedó en evidencia ante la comunidad mundial y Estados Unidos pudo declararle la guerra. Cuba pronto descubrió que lo de la armada invencible de la que le había hablado su padre había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo. A Estados Unidos le llevó cinco minutos conquistar la isla con el apoyo de Cuba. También conquistó de paso Filipinas, la cual estaba la pobre que no se enteraba de nada (aún no había aprendido a hablar inglés). Desgraciadamente para Cuba pronto descubrió que lo que le había dicho su padre sobre Estados Unidos era verdad.

— Cuba, tienes que mandarme toda tu mercancía para no retrasarte con los pagos, ah, y por cierto… voy a contratar a tu población para que trabaje en mis nuevos hoteles. Por supuesto, yo pondré las condiciones del trabajo –explicó el estadounidense riéndose unas cuantas décadas después. A Cuba ya le estaban tocando la moral y bien tocada… como la noche del barco pero de mala manera. Volvió a sentarse en su plantación de antaño lamentándose por sus decisiones pasadas.

— No deberías dejar que te traten así –exclamó otra voz entre los arbustos.

— ¡¿Y tú quién matrioskas eres?! –volvió a repetir Cuba mientras un señor salía de estos.

— Soy… Fidel Castro y quiero hacerte una propuesta –dijo acompañado por Rusia, el cual soltaba kolkolkols porque se estaba asfixiando del calor el pobre.

A Cuba siempre se le repiten las historias.

**HETALIA**

Empezaron a entrar todos los invitados al gran Palacio de Cristal de la Atlántida vestidos con trajes típicos del siglo XIX y con máscaras venecianas. A ambos lados del portón del palacio se situaban dos escoltas atlantes… que como eran idiotas y no habían vivido en ese siglo se habían vestido con peluca de Madonna y algún traje que otro de Lady Gaga desentonando con toda la decoración por lo cual todos los que pasaban por su lado se desconcertaban, a lo que los atlantes les hacían una reverencia y se les caía las pelucas.

Pronto llegaron la comitiva de países que al ver el panorama se quedaron muy ojipláticos, tan ojipláticos… que algún atlante le tiró una alita de pollo al ojo a ver si se sujetaba y ahorraban en vajillas. Pronto los alrededores del palacio empezaron a llenarse de limusinas (porque ir en carruaje estaba pasado de moda… menos en la Atlántida, donde alguno iba hasta con bicicletas del siglo pasado por la calle, por eso mismo todas las farolas de la Atlántida estaban torcidas, de todos los golpetazos que se daban con las bicicletas, aun que Atlántida para curar su orgullo decía que era un nuevo tipo de arte abstracto) de las que salieron los países… apegotonados porque para ahorrar tuvieron que irse todos en limusinas compartidas, lo cual no era buena idea teniendo en cuenta que eran enemigos de guerra. Los países refunfuñaron ajustándose sus vestimentas, en parte porque se habían arrugado con todos los que eran en la limusina y en parte porque no dejaron de pegarse en todo el viaje los unos a los otros.

Inglaterra se ajustó el antifaz soltando un último gruñido hacia Francia, el cual se intentaba peinar tras el ataque inglés sufrido en la limusina. El inglés admiró el enorme palacio frente a él, estaba lleno de lujos en su fachada… pero todo desentonaba con las ropas de los guardias frente al portón. De pronto, se escucharon unos gritos de histeria, un gran grupo de mujeres y de hombres se acercaban a los países con emoción desbordante empezando a pedirles autógrafos, algunos incluso intentaban desnudar a las pobres naciones (Francia se dejaba). En cambio, algunos países tenían a su alrededor un círculo vacío como un aura oscura que no dejaba acercarse a las fangirls… era el caso de Holanda, que miraba mal a todo bicho viviente que osara si quiera mirarle, también sucedía algo parecido con Suecia y Escocia… y es que nadie sabía lo que estaban pensando.

El pobre Suecia estaba muy avergonzado en realidad, pero él también quería un abrazo, a ver si así Finlandia se fijaba y se ponía un poco celoso o algo… pero ante su cara todas le rehuían pensando que les iba a hacer algo. Dinamarca ya directamente se había desnudado para las fangirls riéndose a carcajadas ordenándolas que contemplaran al maravilloso Rey del Norte de Europa, tras lo que fue golpeado por Noruega que le volvió a llamar Anko. Tras todo el caos que causaron las fangirls de la Atlántida, los países consiguieron entrar escoltados dentro del palacio, aun que alguno se quejó al ser separados de unas fans tan fieles (vamos, Francia).

Dentro de la sala habían muchas personalidades famosas, y como era territorio neutral aquella noche podían ir hasta sus jefes, de hecho, ahí estaba la Reina de Inglaterra conversando con el Rey de la Atlántida que la estaba escandalizando con tanto comentario alocado que tenía, y es que ese hombre tenía muy poco protocolo. En toda la sala reinaba el colorido… menos en un pequeño rincón donde se encontraba Holanda pegado a la pared y asustado viendo a una anciana muy mayor llamada Cayetana de Alba.

— ¡El Coco! –gritó Holanda con ciertos traumas de la infancia huyendo a una habitación a dormir para que no le comiera la mujer.

— La verdad es que en cierta manera razón no le falta –anunció España, el cual, la verdad, es que la pobre duquesa tampoco le parecía muy humana, el bótox, que es muy malo, niños, no os echéis bótox, tomad a esta pobre mujer como ejemplo.

Para colmo el Rey de España se acercó a los reyes de Inglaterra y la Atlántida ya para traumatizar totalmente a la pobre mujer con tanto hombre campechano.

— ¡Hombre! ¡Juan Carlos! ¡¿Cómo te va con la crisis actual?! –saludó el rey atlante.

— ¡Toda la culpa la tiene Grecia! –exclamó el rey de España señalando a Grecia que dormía sobre una fuente en medio de la sala ante la escandalizada reina Elisabeth II de Inglaterra.

— ¡¿Qué dices tú de Grecia?! –le regañó la reina Sofía de España pegándole un puñetazo a su marido y dejándole el ojo morado, otra vez.

— Qué lamentable –exclamó el emperador de Japón, su país le dio la razón.

— Jo, qué pena que yo no tenga realeza para integrarme –se quejó Chipre presente con un traje de época color amarillo chillón – ¿qué era lo que yo tenía parecido a una realeza en la edad media? –se preguntó él, de pronto, como respuesta, aparecieron dos templarios del Assasin's creed que le cogieron en brazos y lo raptaron "disimuladamente" mientras este gritaba "¡nooo!" pero nadie le hizo caso ya que Grecia seguía en el séptimo sueño.

— ¡Y ahora señoras y señores, países y… micronaciones, el momento que todos estabais esperando! ¡Da comienzo la puja! –anunció el Rey de la Atlántida subido ahora en un escenario mientras unas chicas bailaban vestidas de bailarinas de la película del Capitán América. Entonces todo el escenario dio un vuelco y se transformó… ¡en una especie de plató de televisión diseñado para la teletienda! –hoy con ustedes les presentamos nuestros nuevos productos disponibles solo por tiempo limitado, no vayan a su guerra mundial sin ellos –anunció el rey señalando hacia el otro lado de la sala donde un foco empezó a iluminar a Atlántida, que llevaba un traje de época, un antifaz todo de color dorado y un recogido que sin duda la habían obligado a ponerse.

Inglaterra se giró a mirar y casi se le cae la copa de champagne que tenía en las manos al verla, y es que normalmente iba muy desarreglada la niña y así impresionaba, si es que… lo que se pierde uno a veces… pero como Atlántida sigue siendo Atlántida y como aun que la mona se vista de seda mona se queda la atlante se estrelló con uno de sus enemigos mortales… el escalón del escenario y se cayó de boca. Nadie pronunció una palabra ante la sorpresa pero ella se logró recuperar a tiempo para chocarse contra el siguiente escalón y así consecutivamente hasta subir los cinco que había. Tras eso se arregló un poco el vestido antes de señalar a la mesa repletita de armas que tenían en el escenario como si fuera una mujer que anuncia cosas en la teletienda.

— Podrán conseguir hoy un lote completo de armas último modelo diseñadas en la Atlántida, por ella misma, o sea que además podrán venir firmadas –gritos de fans que interrumpen al rey en su monólogo –y de regalo también obtendrán a Atlántida gratis.

— ¡¿Qué qué?! –gritó Atlántida enfadada apunto de estrangular a su monarca.

— Pero esperad, si llamáis ahora… digo pujáis, obtendréis de regalo un Chipre último modelo –anunció el senil monarca señalando a Chipre que estaba atado en un rincón del escenario y franqueado por los templarios.

— Bueno, al menos así me aseguro de ir con el bando de Atlántida que si no…

— ¡2000 euros por el UKida! –gritó una fangirl loca.

— ¡Pero que son los países los que tienen que pujar! –gritó Atlántida molesta con sus accionistas.

— ¡2500 euros por el Spuk! –exclamó otra a grito pelao.

— ¡Pero si eso ni si quiera está siendo sorteado! –gritó Inglaterra refunfuñando… hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho la fan loca – ¡¿oh sí?! ¡¿Está España en el cupo?! ¡¿Lo está?! –cuestionó al rey cual acosador histérico.

— No, no lo está, y siéntese un rato que me mancha el albornoz –ordenó el monarca apartando de una patadita al inglés que se había abrazado a su pierna.

— ¡3000 euros por el UKida! –y vuelta la burra al trigo.

— ¡3500 por el Gerida! – … cri cri, cri cri. Un silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras todos miraban a la loca de la fangirl que al ver lo mal que la miraban todos sólo bajó la manita avergonzada con un "… vale".

— ¡Un dólar! –gritó Sealand asomando entre el público.

— Señor, la puja empezaba a partir de los dos mil… –corrigió el rey atlante.

— Vale, no quería verme obligado a esto… ¡Dos dólares! –volvió a soltar la micronación.

— Qué alguien se lo lleve de aquí –pidió el rey como respuesta. Inglaterra se llevó una mano al antifaz mientras Finlandia y Suecia recogían a su hijo adoptivo y le regañaban no muy severamente por haberse portado mal, aun que Suecia directamente no dijo nada porque no sabía cómo proceder, pero bastó una mirada suya para imponer respeto (aun que ni si quiera lo estaba intentando).

— ¡Yo doy 4000 euros kesesese! –exclamó Prusia partiéndose de risa a lo que los germanos le miraron mal porque como ya no era una nación no tenía dinero.

— ¡Un gritón de dólares! –gritó Estados Unidos a todo pulmón.

— ¡Oooooh! –exclamaron las accionistas impresionadas.

— Señor, esa cifra no existe –rectificó el rey atlante al estadounidense perezosamente a lo que se escuchó un "ooooh" muy triste y generalizado.

— 4000 euros, que _mein bruder_ no valía –exclamó Alemania pujando en serio, el único que lo había hecho hasta ahora. Entonces saltaron las alarmas en los mediterráneos y demás protegidos de la Atlántida.

— Vamos a ver… Atlántida no sería capaz de venderse por dinero a Alemania y dejarnos tirados… ¿verdad? –preguntó Portugal entre todos los mediterráneos (que pensaron que lo había preguntado España porque le confundieron con él otra vez). Todos miraron a Atlántida que se lo parecía estarlo meditando muy seriamente. Esto les alarmó más todavía y España, desesperado, se echó a los enfundados en caros zapatos pies de Inglaterra que se sonrojó sorprendido ante el arrebato de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Inglaterra! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡Haré lo que sea (menos darte territorio) con tal de que pujes tú por Atlántida! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo que sea! –rogó España besando hasta la punta de sus zapatos.

— Es que estamos un poco pelaos –susurró Grecia desde la fuente corroborando las palabras de su hermano menor, Romano asintió con pesar refunfuñando porque no le gustaba el inglés (pero le gustaba más que el alemán, que si no ya hubiese saltado).

— ¡Quita bicho! –exclamó Inglaterra intentando soltar su pie, aun que la oferta sonó muy tentadora en su maquiavélica cabecita de mago perverso y cejudo… España debiéndole un favor y Atlántida a sus pies junto al resto de los mediterráneos… ¡podría reconstruir su Imperio Inglés! Arthur levantó la mano con aires de héroe victorioso, ¡no iba a perder! – ¡4500 libras esterlinas! –exclamó.

— Inglaterra, aquí pujamos por euros, adáptese de una vez –inquirió el rey atlante refunfuñando.

— ¡Pues 4500 euros y después me voy de la Unión Europea! –seguro que no se iría.

— 4500 a la una… 4500 a las dos… –empezó a contar el rey mientras Alemania y Estados Unidos se disponían a levantar la mano tras lo que el inglés decidió hacer uso de su arma más secreta de todas, y no, no era la Silla Busby (porque la acababa de volver a romper Rusia). Era su himno nacional. Tras eso, los ingleses se levantaron y se llevaron la mano al corazón y la reina se quedó muy solemne. Ante el panorama todo el mundo tuvo que callarse para que pudiese sonar el himno, todos menos el jefe de Atlántida que no entendía ni papa de protocolo. Obama maldijo en silencio mientras el Rey de la Atlántida dictaba sentencia – … 4500 a la de tres, ¡vendido al cejón del fondo!

— ¡¿Qué os pasa con mis cejas?! –rugió Inglaterra indignado tapándose las cejas con las manos.

— ¡Pues a ella le gustan! –gritó una fangirl que pujó por el Ukida señalando a Atlántida que se sonrojó enormemente molesta.

— ¡Dejad de imitarme de una vez! –gritó Atlántida avergonzada mientras Arthur, sin que ella se diera cuenta, subía al escenario a recoger sus premios. Los guardias ingleses se dispusieron a recoger las armas (la reina se guardó alguna debajo del vestido aplaudiendo el UKida, aún nos preguntamos si no sería ella la que instó a la puja) mientras Inglaterra alzaba a la atlante en volandas, la cual se revolvía como un gato porque además tenía miedo a que la hicieran eso. Al final todos se marcharon de la sala para ir a cenar al comedor dejándose al complemento franqueado por los templarios, Chipre (Inglaterra iba hasta canturreando prometiéndoselas felices).

— ¡Y nadie se acuerda de mí chacachachá! –tampoco se le veía muy triste a Chipre. Los dos templarios procedieron a quitarse sus cascos… descubriéndose los rostros. Eran Escocia y Portugal que iban disfrazados de templarios para la fiesta.

— Te entiendo –suspiró Portugal poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Chipre.

— LOL XD –deletreó Escocia con voz inexpresiva y cara seria haciendo que todos se girasen a mirarle asombrados.

— ¡¿Pero tú hablas?! –pero ya no volvió a responder en toda la noche.

**HETALIA**

Atlántida bajó la mañana siguiente a desayunar junto a Inglaterra con cara de no haber dormido nada de nada, tenían el pelo totalmente desordenado y Atlántida refunfuñaba sonrojada junto al atontado inglés. En el comedor estaba Chipre devorando el desayuno con disimulo.

— ¡Buenos días! ¡¿Qué tal la noche?! –preguntó el chipriota a… ¿la feliz pareja?

— … – ¿respondió? Atlántida.

— Fantástica –dijo Inglaterra fumando un cigarrillo, tras lo que le regañaron los sirvientes y le echaron a fuera a fumar. Chipre no entendía nada, ¡inocente criatura! Tras desayunar (porque Inglaterra parecía estar tan feliz que se había quedado hasta sin cajetillas o algo) fueron aún en pijama (Atlántida iba en camisón de estos muy cortos, debieron obligarla a ponérselo anoche también) hasta el balcón donde les esperaba su ejército ya reunido que no era precisamente pequeño.

— Alemania no tendrá nada que hacer contra esto y le volveremos a obligar a pagar todos los gastos que ocasione –dijo Atlántida seria cual germana, sí, como el germano que pretendía destruir. Chipre se mostró un poco escandalizado.

— ¿No te preguntas a veces… si no somos nosotros los malos de esta guerra? –preguntó Chipre tímidamente.

— ¡Qué cosas tienes primo! –dijo ella dándole en la cabeza con un palito.

— Por cierto… ¿qué pasó al final anoche con Inglaterra? –preguntó Chipre mientras el ejército desfilaba hacia la batalla.

— ¡Cállate! –gritó Atlántida muy sonrojada y nerviosa.

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **Me vais a tener que perdonar pero amo la puja atlante, lo del gritón de dolares aún me mata de risa. Quien quiera saber qué paso esa noche que lo diga porque pienso hacer un ova de eso muahahahaha. Por otro lado me vale con un review sin más (¿?) pero bueno, pobre Cuba que siempre le pasa de todo. Bueno... y a Chipre que también... ¡pobres todas las víctimas de este nuestro fanfic! Lo del lol XD fue porque... bueno... me pasó una vez que hablando con un chico escocés me chocó mucho que lo único que me respondiese fuese eso y se quedó para la posteridad... también decía otras cosas pero fundamentalmente eso lo repetía mucho. Cosas que me pasan, en fin.


	8. Capítulo 8- Guerras y coronaciones

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (UKsp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido a cualquier personaje con la realidad es todo ficción (¿?).

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Guerras y coronaciones.**

Atlántida e Inglaterra pretendían acabar la guerra de un solo ataque a Alemania. El ejército atlante desfiló por los países bajos (sí, por Holanda, que no ganaba ya para sustos, y más porque el ejército había desfilado justo por su salón mientras él les respondía al grito de "¡hala!", lo bueno es que Holanda se mostró amable, por lo visto, odiaba más a Alemania incluso que a España) (¿no hay más que germanos odia-alemanes en esta historia o qué pasa?). Al llegar a la casa de Alemania este se asustó mucho ante semejante despliegue de bruterío al ver que los soldados atlantes se bastaban con sus duras cabezas para embestir y derribar a los soldados alemanes como si fueran bolos. La situación era desesperante hasta que Alemania descubrió un nuevo arma secreta para contrarrestar las fuerzas atlantes y nivelar la batalla.

— ¡Retiraros! ¡Tengo algo que les detendrá! –aseguró Alemania a sus soldados que corrieron a refugiarse subiendo unos enormes escalones que acababa de edificar el alemán en su frontera. Atlántida y sus soldados se frenaron en seco ante ellos. La atlante frunció el ceño mirando la edificación exclamando muy seria "hijo de puta". Tranquilos niños, después Arthur la lavó la boca con jabón, u otra cosa, eso a la imaginación del lector. ¡Aaaaaah!

Tras este acontecimiento, la guerra se quedó estancada ya que los países estaban o en guerras civiles o muy pobres y ninguno tenía fuerzas suficientes para superar al contrincante por lo que tuvieron que buscar otras formas de desempatar la situación.

**HETALIA**

Arthur tomaba tranquilamente el té en su salón victoriano. Se sentía muy satisfecho tras haber amenazado a Escocia de que si se independizaba no podría usar ni la libra ni a la familia real de Inglaterra como suya propia, todo salía a pedir de boca, no encontrarían a nadie que ocupase su trono y Escocia nunca se atrevería a proclamar una república. ¿Qué sería entonces de sus tradiciones? De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe descuajeringándose por culpa de España, que venía muy nervioso ¡y sin llamar ni nada!

— ¡Arthur! ¡Tienes que concederle la independencia a Escocia! –gritó España fatigado por la carrerita que debió emprender para llegar a nado a Inglaterra, y mira que el trecho no era corto ni nada, de hecho, por la gracia, se había quedado sin móvil y Arthur sin moqueta por lo visto. Arthur escupió sobre Irlanda que estaba ahí también lo cual no acabó bien para el rubio cejón, de hecho, Irlanda salió como una exhalación de la habitación indignado abanicándose como toda una señora, Antonio pensó que su hermano irlandés se estaba burlando de él y de sus costumbres andaluzas, si es que estos hermanos…

— _What the bloody hell is wrong with you, stupid Spaniard?!_ ¡¿Qué demonios te importa que Escocia se quiera independizar de mí eh?! –refunfuñó Arthur a punto de lanzarle la taza de té a la cabeza – ¡y no rompas las puertas de los demás cazurro!

— Eso no importa ahora, ¡lo que importa es que si lo haces nos reiremos mucho! –Arthur estaba que no daba crédito a sus oídos.

— ¡¿Cómo que nos vamos a reír mucho?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?! Aun que mucho no te faltaba la verdad –respondió Arthur cruzándose de brazos.

— Que no mira, he descubierto quién sería la próxima reina de Escocia si se independiza y estoy seguro de que Scott volverá con el rabo entre las piernas –aseguró el español que ya tenía sus propios problemas de dolor de estómago y de cabeza con tanto independentismo.

— ¿Y se puede saber quién es para que estés tan interesado en que Escocia se independice? –inquirió Arthur con una ceja levantada. Antonio sonrió misteriosamente sacando una fotografía para que la viese el rubio, el cual dio un saltito muy ridículo hacia atrás que casi le cuesta abrirse la cabeza contra el suelo, ya que seguía sentado en el sofá.

— P-pero… esto… ¿ella es la última Estuardo? Pues sí que ha degenerado la cosa –respondió Arthur que no se había recuperado aún del susto, susto que se le pasó en un momento al imaginarse a Escocia huyendo aterrorizado y refugiándose en su propio kilt, lo cual no podía acabar bien –vale, le concedo la independencia.

— Genial, pero me gustaría invitar a alguien el día que coronen a su nueva reina…

**HETALIA**

Llegó el día anunciado, Holanda refunfuñaba mirando de nuevo la invitación preguntándose qué coño esperaba España para invitarle a la casa de otro, porque no era menos que la de Inglaterra. Era raro de narices y más teniendo en cuenta la complicada relación que tenían… bueno, España con los dos de hecho porque ni si quiera tenía sentido que Inglaterra hubiese aceptado que se reunieran ahí. Su primer pensamiento fue que debía de tratarse de una trampa… pero como Antonio no era tan retorcido ni tenía muchas luces lo descartó de inmediato y Arthur no iba a maquinarlo todo solo. El holandés suspiró mientras llamaba al timbre pensando en lo que todos sabemos… arreglar su casa por la que había armado Atlántida metiendo ahí a todos sus soldados vamos. Arthur abrió la puerta invitándole a entrar dedicándole alguna que otra extraña mirada que a Holanda no le gustó un pelo. En el salón se encontraba Antonio… quien estaba con los pies en la mesa tirado en el sofá y comiendo palomitas, como siempre este español como Pedro por su casa o por mi casa también que tampoco hay mucha diferencia.

En fin, que Holanda se sentó a su lado creando una atmósfera muy chunga porque a Antonio se le quitó el jolgorio de encima en un momento, y es que el hecho de que Holanda estuviera sentado a su lado no parecía ser muy agradable para el español, y ya ni decir queda que Arthur se sentó al otro lado del sofá, justo al lado de España… esa atmósfera sólo podía ser más incómoda si viniese de la nada Scott para sentarse encima de las piernas de Arthur para tocarle las narices, cosa que sería totalmente imposible teniendo en cuenta que Escocia estaba ahora mismo apareciendo en la televisión, y es que estaban coronando a su nueva reina, una mujer muy arrugada y anciana que no se tenía ni en pie, de hecho, la estaban sujetando para que no se cayera de boca o de espaldas mientras iba hacia el trono, aun que peor era ver al Rey de España siendo el que la sujetaba, y más porque tampoco se tenía en pie y la Reina Sofía tenía que sujetar a los dos. La reacción no se hizo esperar…

— ¡El coco! –Holanda se levantó de golpe y a la carrera saliendo de la casa por una ventana cerrada y con la persiana bajada, Arthur ya no ganaba para cristaleros, y más porque las ventanas de al lado eran las que seguían sin arreglar, ya podría haber salido por las que estaban rotas. España empezó a retorcerse de risa en el sofá cayéndose de él mientras Arthur le conminaba, era inexplicable que, para lo que querían, estos dos eran igual de cafres.

**HETALIA**

Escocia tuvo que pensar mucho en cómo iba a ser la coronación, así que tuvo que examinar unos cuantos documentos antiguos sobre las antiguas coronaciones en su casa y decidió hacer una parecida a la que tuvo una de sus reinas que fue coronada con nueve meses y con una fragilidad física similar a la de su actual reina.

La anciana mujer iba envuelta en ropas muy pesadas y llenas de joyas que le colgaban de todas partes dificultando su equilibrio. Parecía un maniquí mal hecho. Podía incorporarse pero no caminar por lo que los reyes de España la acompañaron en procesión hasta la capilla del castillo donde habían montado un trono. Una vez ahí, su marido la sentó y la sujetó para que no se cayera rodando por las escaleritas. Rápidamente Escocia vestido de obispo (lo cual sorprendió mucho a España e Inglaterra que veían todo desde el salón) procedió hacer el juramento a la reina, la cual fue traducida por su marido, y no precisamente porque hablara mal el inglés, hablaba mal y ya está. Tras eso, Scott con una cara que no supieron descifrar procedió a desatar la capa de la reina para evitar más traumas y a ungirla de óleo sagrado en las palmas de la mano, por detrás y en el pecho pero con cuidado no se fuera a descuajeringar la mujer.

— Ay hijo, qué delgado estás, no me comes bien y estás paliducho, tendrías que venirte estas vacaciones a Benidorm conmigo –objetó la próxima reina, Scott no respondió ante esto mientras España e Inglaterra se partían de risa en casa de este último.

Tras este altercado, Escocia procedió a darle el cetro real que la duquesa sorprendió a todos agarrando fuertemente… antes de que se le cayese al suelo claro. El escocés ignoró esto refunfuñando algo ininteligible y procedió a ceñir tres veces la espada del Estado sobre su frágil cuerpo teniendo mucho cuidado de no darla un disgusto. Todo el público del castillo negaba con la cabeza ante el panorama. El escocés, tan recto como siempre, trajo entonces la corona del reino y la depositó sobre la cabeza de la pobre mujer a la que su marido sostuvo recta para que no se hundiera tras lo cual todos los nobles de la casa de Scott procedieron a besar las mejillas de la nueva reina con cierto pudor y, sujetando ellos también la corona la juraron lealtad arrodillándose todos los presentes ante la presencia de la nueva reina.

— ¡Salve, Reina Cayetana I de Escocia! –dijo solemnemente Escocia. Esto fue lo que más sorprendió de aquella loca ceremonia de coronación de una mujer de noventa años no muy humana… que Scott supiera hablar y además dijera una frase tan larga.

**HETALIA**

— Bueno, ¿no vas a presentarnos a tu nueva reina? –preguntó Inglaterra a Escocia mientras soltaba pequeñas risitas sin apenas ocultarlas junto a España, que estaba presente en ese momento y con la Reina de Inglaterra que desaprobaba la actitud de su país (al cual dio una colleja al grito de "compórtate"). Escocia no pareció entender que se estaban riendo de él y puro en la boca procedió a presentar muy solemne a su nueva reina.

— He aquí mi reina –dijo muy orgulloso dejando a España e Inglaterra a cuadros como los del kilt de Escocia, sobre todo al ver que la susodicha reina escocesa estaba bailando unas sevillanas sin venir a cuento.

— Vale, esto sí que es raro –exclamó España al ver el extraño pero por lo visto agradable cuadro que formaban la reina andaluza y el serio escocés mientras la Reina de Inglaterra fue a saludar a su homóloga escocesa mostrando que eran amigas de la infancia.

— Hola Lizzy, ¿qué tal todo por aquí? –preguntó Cayetana temblorosa como ella sola.

— Ay Tana… ¡qué desmejorada que estás! –dijo tras una pausa Elisabeth sin ocurrírsele nada más amable que decirle.

**HETALIA**

— Bien… puesto que el plan de invasión a Alemania ha fracasado por las malditas escaleras… he decidido alistaros para una nueva operación, el destino de esta guerra estará ahora en vuestras manos –anunció Eternia vestida cual general imponente atlante… vamos muy cutre. Daba vueltas de un lado para otro con las manos tras la espalda mientras sonaba una de las canciones de la película "Mulán" para darle más ambiente, sí, la del ejército, lo que estáis pensando, pero no la segunda, la primera, la de antes, bueno, pues eso. A la reunión secreta, en plena plaza pública de la Atlántida, habían venido varios países europeos llamados por Atlántida para servir como espías contra Alemania. Los elegidos habían sido: el número 18565456 de la lotería nació… espera, se nos ha colado un niño de San Ildefonso – ¡numeraos! –gritó Atlántida cual germana.

— ¡1! –gritaron Italia del Norte e Italia del Sur a la vez, es que esto de la unificación causaba muchos problemas.

— Emm… ¿3? –dijo Inglaterra que no andaba muy a diestras, como siempre.

— ¡4! –se presentó Chipre al que la atlante ya había travestido otra vez sin venir a cuento.

— … –se presentó Escocia levantando la mano.

— Zzz –inquirió Grecia que se había quedado dormido y con un gato subido a su cabeza (neko!Atlántida).

— ¿8? –intentó acertar España perdiendo la numeración.

— Pues… 9 –dijo Minoico medio despelotado, como siempre (fanservice gratuíto).

— … pajarito –exclamó Antiguo Egipto en jeroglífico.

— … 10 –acertó Suecia muy serio queriendo ser uno más de esa reunión, aun que todos pensaban que estaba enfadado por su expresión inexpresiva, solo España sabía lo que pensaba… casi siempre.

— O sea, como que lo de los números no es nada cool por lo que como que o sea, poni –exclamó Polonia, encima brownie.

— ¡27! –ya estaba Sealand dando la nota.

— Sealand, vuelve a tu casa, que esto es peligroso y te vas a hacer daño en la plataforma –resopló Atlántida hastiada. Finlandia apareció rápidamente para llevárselo como buena madre, Suecia pensó que venía a despedirle como esposa que era, pero no tuvo suerte esa vez. Mientras, de fondo, China hacía la coreografía de la canción de Mulán.

— ¡Pero vamos a ver! ¡Que esto es una reunión secreta de espías! ¡China! ¡Vuelve a tu continente! ¿Es que aquí se cuela todo el mundo? –preguntó mirando a los países oceánicos pasar entre medias de todo el equipo de espías, es lo que tenía hacer la reunión en medio de un sitio turístico.

— Ya te digo, qué mal organizado lo tienes sobrina –dijo… ¡Alemania comiendo patatas sentado en un banco mirando la reunión como si fuera un espectáculo público! Todos se le quedaron mirando serios antes de lanzarse a capturarle por su estúpido descuido mientras Estados Unidos se reía sentado en el banco de enfrente. Desgraciadamente el alemán logró huir, no sería tan fácil de detener.

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A: **Sí, sé lo que estáis pensando y sí... Eternia es mala para organizar de narices. Pobre Duquesa de Alba, con lo bien que me cae la mujer pero es que nos entró un ataque de tontería y... así nos pasó... En fin, ya sabéis, tomatazos, intentos de asesinatos y reviews... po's donde reviews X'D.


	9. Capítulo 9- Adjudicando misiones

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (UKsp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido a cualquier personaje con la realidad es todo ficción (¿?).

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Adjudicando misiones. La cabra, la cabra, la ... de la cabra~ (¿?).**

— Bueno, vamos a ver, aquí ya no nos ve nadie –concluyó Atlántida sentándose en uno de los sillones de su apartado en el Palacio de Cristal. Tras el infructuoso encuentro con Alemania habían decidido que no podían dejar que la gente fuese colándose en sus juntas como si eso fuese una verbena de pueblo por lo que acabaron buscando refugio en el gran salón-comedor de Eternia que estaba lleno de mangas, videojuegos y documentos apilados por todos lados –continuemos con la reunión. Vamos a organizarnos en grupos: Suecia y Polonia se encargarán de la diplomacia con Europa del Este, Escocia con Antiguo Egipto, Minoico y Chipre se adentrarán en Alemania en misión espía ultrasecreta…

— La que se va a liar… –dijo Chipre previsor, el panorama pintaba muy negro con esa asignación de tareas.

— O sea como que umm no es nada _cool_. Yo como que quería estar con alguien más como estiloso –exclamó Polonia con un gesto de desaire. Suecia gruñó pensando que le gustaría ser más _cool_, pobre Suecia. España le dio unas palmaditas comprensivas y algo compresivas. Es que no medía su fuerza.

— ¡Qué os calléis! –gritó la atlante refunfuñando. Así no iban a llegar a ninguna parte, ¡menuda panda de cotorras quejicas!

— Oye, como que… ¿qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó Antiguo Egipto a Escocia viendo que por llevar faldellín era al único al que consideraba un auténtico hombre. Escocia sólo le echó el humo de su puro encima sin mirarla atragantándose poco después al notar de que la egipcia junto a este llevaba el pecho al descubierto, como casi siempre, vamos. El escocés se puso tan rojo como su pelo sin saber cómo reaccionar y acabó huyendo en su unicornio nacional que poseía su misma expresión inexpresiva.

— ¡Desertor! –rugió la atlante cabreándose – ¡Bueno! ¿Podemos seguir la reunión ya?!

— Bueno… ¿qué te parece el siglo XXI? –inquirió Chipre educadamente a Minoico ignorando a Atlántida… eso no iba a acabar bien.

— Pues… están las mismas mujeres mandonas –respondió añorando a sus antiguas gobernantes –al menos ningún invasor del norte amenaza nuestras islas –se consoló el cretense encogiéndose de hombros. Chipre soltó un pequeño suspiro cansado. Eso sí pasaba en su isla. Tras ellos emergió de pronto una sombría figura que echaba humo por todos sus costados. Se trataba de una mujer… una mujer muy cabreada… así es… Atlántida, la cual, al sentirse ignorada, acabó de acercarse al grupo de isleños dándoles una suave (no tan suave) colleja. Si es que se la estaban ganando.

— ¡A ver los cuatro! Ya que os gusta tanto hablar vais a estar juntos, hala. Venga, sigamos –concluyó la atlante girándose hacia el resto de integrantes de ese loco grupo de espías –vale… Grecia, Italia y Romano van juntos…

— ¡Venga ya! ¡¿Con estos dos?! –argumentó Romano ante la elección de la atlante que solo le miró con resignación.

— Te ibas a quejar te pusiera con quien te pusiera, ¿no? –acertó la atlante.

— … Sí –concluyó Romano muy sincero mientras Italia, de fondo, soltaba un "_ve…_" y Grecia seguía durmiendo.

— Bueno, pues entonces… yo actuaré por libre porque mi genialidad no necesita compañía. Italia, Romano y Grecia os encargaréis del frente sur porque a mí me sale las narices –argumentó Atlántida como si por esa razón ya todo fuera válido, cosa que no agradaba mucho a nadie pero bueno, en serio… ¿qué diferencia había entre la atlante y Alemania? –y por último Inglaterra con… ¿dónde está Inglaterra? –todos miraron a su alrededor pero no habían cejas a la vista… ¿dónde estaba Inglaterra?

**HETALIA**

El inglés reptaba por los tejados intentando no ser descubierto. Tenía una misión autoimpuesta… no muy de caballero… pero una misión… y esa era… y esa era… y esa… uy perdón, bucle. Era… ¡preparar la habitación de Atlántida para la velada romántica que tenía planeada para aquella noche! Esa atlante no se iba a ir de rositas, caería totalmente en sus brazos y él se aseguraría de ello.

— Jejeje sólo tengo que colarme por la ventana de su dormitorio y prepararlo todo. Unas pocas velas, chocolates –Atlántida sintió algo raro en la fuerza por alguna razón por lo que gritó "¡chocolate!" sin venir a cuento en medio de la reunión asustando a todos –y algo de ron que nunca debe faltar –planeó el inglés enganchando unas cuerdas con garfios muy profesionalmente en uno de los tejados y saltando hacia la ventana de la habitación. Tras chocarse con la ventana (porque estaba cerrada, es lo que pasaba en ese palacio, que no se distinguía nada por lo limpio que tenían que tener los cristales) consiguió abrirla gracias a uno de sus aparatos de alta tecnología del servicio secreto inglés. Al colarse miró a su alrededor extrañado… ¿y los ositos que había la última vez? Ese cuarto… no se parecía nada al de Atlántida… de hecho habían un montón de falditas de carnaval de Río (Alemania sintió algo raro por esto). Inglaterra empezaba a sospechar que se había equivocado… sospechas que fueron confirmadas cuando, al girarse hacia la cama, encontró al ilustre Rey de la Atlántida echado sobre esta. El monarca se despertó ante la penetrante (más bien incrédula) mirada del inglés al que sonrió un poco lascivillo.

— Hombre hola culo-pan –le saludó el monarca incorporando su cuerpo, lo cual mostró al inglés la terrible visión de… ¡su cuerpo desnudo! ¡El rey dormía totalmente desnudo!

— ¡Aaaah! –se escuchó en la lejana Ala Norte del Palacio de Cristal.

— ¿He oído algo? –se extrañó la atlante desde el Ala Este donde se encontraban todos.

— No sé –respondió Antiguo Egipto encogiéndose de hombros. Escocia (el cual no se atrevía a mirar directamente a la egipcia) hacía rato que había vuelto (obligado por la atlante) a la reunión. Atlántida miró por la ventana intentando averiguar el qué había sido ese sonido. Cosa que descubrió porque desde esta pudo divisar que, en el patio, Inglaterra acababa de emerger de una ventana y ahora era perseguido por Leviatán que ese día tenía muy malas pulgas.

— Bueno, dejémosle un ratito que se está divirtiendo –indicó la atlante bajando la persiana. Tras un rato de persecuciones en círculos, Inglaterra consiguió refugiarse en el ala en el que estaban todos. Se sentó aún temblando en el sofá ante el terror que la criatura le provocaba buscando refugio en brazos de España contra la voluntad de este.

— Quiiita –exclamó el español intentando apartarle con una mirada de extrañeza.

— No le mandes muy lejos que os voy a poner juntos para asegurar el suministro por el Atlántico –informó la atlante. España sudó frío.

— ¡No puedes ponerme con este! ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡¿Qué nos matemos por el camino?! –se quejó el español con razón mientras el inglés les miraba con corazoncitos en los ojos, y es que le gustaba muchísimo acosar a ambos… ese día no tenía mucho porte. Se lo quitó Leviatán probablemente.

— Cállate que mis accionistas han invertido mucho en vosotros dos, no lo estropees –le recriminó Eternia. Bueno, al menos eso sí salió bien.

— Sobrinita, haces los equipos un poco como el culo –musitó… ¡Alemania otra vez! ¡Ya se les había vuelto a colar! Se notaba que era mejor espía que todos esos palurdos juntos… palurdos que instantáneamente giraron su cabeza hacia el alemán.

— ¡Ahí está el objetivo! ¡Agárrenlo! –dijo México que se les había colado también para hacer la puñeta… eso o que Estados Unidos había vuelto a confundirle con su padre en los doblajes de videojuegos.

Atlántida corrió hacia el alemán enérgicamente… y por ello más enérgica fue la caída tras tropezarse con Grecia que dormía tumbado en el suelo.

Inglaterra saltó sobre ellos prometiéndoselas de héroe… pero no contó con que España, por temas de rivalidad, se había puesto a su altura y ahora ambos competían por ver quién llegaba primero chocando hombro contra hombro lo cual desencadenó en una caída estrepitosa a causa de la zancadilla que ambos se pusieron mutuamente.

En el proceso empujaron a Creta y a Antiguo Egipto, quienes cayeron dramáticamente sobre Chipre y Escocia respectivamente. El pobre Escocia acabó con los pechos de Antiguo Egipto sobre su cara la cual respondió un "uy… qué violento"… no sabemos si se había caído "tan sin querer"… sin querer queriendo, vamos. Mientras, Creta cayó sobre la espalda de Chipre aplastándole a este contra la pared. Le dio duro contra el muro… ¡pero literalmente so' malpensados!

A Suecia le daba un poco de vergüenza perseguir al alemán y Polonia se acababa de hacer la manicura por lo que consideraba inadecuado intervenir por lo cual y teniendo en cuenta que los italianos no se atrevían a atacar al alemán, este se marchó tranquilamente con altanería por la puerta principal.

— ¡Ja! Ni todos juntos me podéis atrapar –hizo notar el alemán orgulloso abriendo la puerta que daba al invernadero… donde estaba Leviatán justo en frente de sus narices mirándole. Un segundo… dos segundos… y Alemania acabó aplastado de nuevo por la cola del enorme monstruo marino. Eso por listo, ¡hombre ya!

— ¿Y yo en qué grupo voy? –se preguntó el pobre Portugal el cual era el único que quedaba en pie.

**CHIBIHISPANIA**

A mediados del siglo XX empezó la Segunda Guerra Mundial que pilló a España totalmente desprevenido. Tras haber perdido sus colonias a finales del siglo pasado y haber sufrido una guerra civil, se había vuelto un poco más paleto y se había alejado un poco de la diplomacia internacional, ¡ay que daño hace la crisis! (Una frase que todavía se da en España). Alemania llegó a la Península Ibérica buscando al español. Austria, su compañero de piso (por secuestro), le había contado cosas maravillosas sobre el español (como que era su ex esposo). Le había relatado días atrás sobre los grandes logros militares del español (aun que también había tenido cada derrota que…) y por supuesto le nombró su gran falta de decoro, sobre todo con los modales en la corte que tanto apreciaba el austriaco.

El germano buscó y buscó durante días la residencia actual del español, pueblo por pueblo y ciudad por ciudad… hasta que llegó a una granja alejada de la mano de Dios muy andrajosa y con pinta de vieja, y es que la casa de España había desmejorado mucho con tanto conflicto dentro de esta. Alemania entró dentro de la residencia del español que estaba sentado en una desvencijada silla en medio del salón. España estaba lleno de harapos en sus ropas y bastante sucio mientras acariciaba la cabeza de una cabra sentada junto a él que lamía un plato vacío sobre la mesa… mesa que finalmente tiró la cabra con su propia lengua. Desde que todos sus hijos se habían ido de casa a España le habían dejado muy solo.

— ¡Mariana, 'tate quieta! –dijo España a su cabrica. Alemania se quedó un momento pensativo deduciendo que si era cabra, Mariana tenía que ser obligatoriamente macho. España estaba muy mal del riego en aquella época, sobretodo porque la red hídrica no le andaba muy bien.

— Bueno… España… sé que estás… ocupado… pero quería preguntarte si te gustaría unirte a mi glorioso _Reich_ en la guerra –pidió el alemán educadamente.

— ¿Eh tú qué? ¿Tú de quién eres? –España estaba muy perdido, llevaba demasiado tiempo ahí encerrado y su mente ya estaba por los Cerros de Úbeda -¿eres de la Gilbert o del Francis?

— Que si te quieres unir a Italia y a mí para luchar –resopló el alemán con mucha paciencia para ser nazi.

— ¿Para luchar contra quién? –cuestionó el español acomodándose en la silla y mostrando de pronto su antiguo espíritu que contentó y asustó al alemán. ¿Pero hace dos segundos no estaba como un cencerro? Sí, como el cencerro de Mariana, que mira que bien resonaba.

— Pienso destruir a Francia y a Inglaterra. Puede que también a Estados Unidos si se inmiscuye –informó el alemán altivo y orgulloso.

— Argh… tengo cuentas pendientes con todos ellos. ¡Mis hijos! ¡Mis colonias! ¡Injuriados vilmente! –exclamó el español lunático de nuevo golpeando el suelo con su vieja alabarda cual Bernarda Alba en el teatro de Lorca. Alemania abrió los ojos ojiplático (pero con platos cuadrados… ya sabéis… esta cocina de diseño, ¡qué daño ha hecho!).

— Mu-muy bien… te unirás junto a Italia y a mi nuevo amante, la Unión Soviética –señaló Alemania mostrando al ruso aparecer tras su espalda con un "_kolkolkol_".

— _Privet_ España, ¿cómo estás, _da_? ¿Triunfó tu revolución, _da_? –preguntó el ruso vestido muy comunistamente.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Comunista! –gritó España traumatizado y escapando por la ventana que no tenía cristales. Alemania se levantó sorprendido por la reacción del español. ¡¿Qué coño acababa de pasar?! Se asomó a la ventana buscando con la mirada al español… quien estaba abrazado a las dos italias los cuales también habían huido escandalizados al descubrir que Rusia era su aliado.

— ¡Me pido neutral! –gritó España como si se tratara de juego (sí, juegos de guerra… o de hambre… en el caso de España no era muy difícil esto último).

— ¡Nos pedimos no beligerantes! –le conminaron los dos italias traicionando por toda la cara a Alemania.

— Hijos de… Roma –musitó el alemán con una venita sobre su cabeza. Rusia le agarró más fuerte del hombro sonriente.

— ¿Nos repartimos Polonia ya, _da_? –no parecía haberle afectado el enorme susto que había dado a los pobres mediterráneos.

Mientras tanto, el susodicho Polonia se encontraba inocentemente pintando su casa de rosa… y al propio Prusia también al cual había metido un brochazo por toda la cara, vamos, en to' corredor del Dánzig.

— _Puaj puaj puaj_ –articuló el prusiano escupiendo la pintura rosa. Y es que el Polaco no se enteraba de nada pese a que Alemania y Rusia ya se estaban acercando –a este le van a llover las hostias por todos lados.

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno, pos eso, Marianica es muy bonica, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Ay... pobre Polonia, en serio, pobrecillo, aun que... a veces se las gana... como en el próximo capítulo... y como aún no está escrito y soy malvada os lo dejo ahí con la espera, ¡hala! (¿?) Pero como no quiero morir y os quiero mucho colgaré los ovas de la saga. Por cierto, menudos espías, ¿no? ¡Qué desastre de... de todo!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Espías y legiones (¿?)

**Disclamer:** Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, ni al otro autor de este fic (Remus), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un Inglaterra x Nueva Atlántida, Spuk (UKsp), Minoico x Chipre Griego, Escocia x Antiguo Egipto, Spamano de momento nada explícito, se da a entender, menciones a GerIta y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más, una serie de historias que Remus y yo estamos escribiendo por simple diversión y entretenimiento. Cualquier parecido a cualquier personaje con la realidad es todo ficción (¿?).

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Espías y legiones. (¿?).**

Tras la desastrosa reunión de espías en el Palacio de Cristal, los nuevos Países Aliados se dispusieron a cumplir con sus obligaciones impuestas por la germana atlante por lo que Polonia y Suecia (que se encargaban de la diplomacia con Europa del este) se dispusieron a contratar aliados.

A eso de las tres de la tarde Suecia y Polonia (el cual llevaba la faldita típica de las testigos de Jehová), se presentaron ante la puerta de Bielorrusia que les abrió la puerta con un chirrido de mansión abandonada, vamos, como la de hetaoni.

Suecia, a decir verdad, tenía un poco de miedo pero, claro, si se lo decía a Polonia seguro que no le parecería tan _cool_, y más porque él llevaba los pantaloncitos cortos de los testigos de Jehová y no quería molestarle... eso sí, su cara, como siempre, no expresaba nada de esto.

— Disculpe señorita... –se dispuso a conversar Suecia con su cara de todos los días y de todos los que estarían por venir.

— Señora Braginski –espetó Bielorrusia asustando a las dos naciones porque eso encima se lo estaba inventando.

— Osea, como que... ¿tiene osea un momento para umm hablar de la muy _cool_ Unión Europea? -preguntó Polonia mascando chicle. Lituania, que estaba dentro de la casa intentando infructuosamente conquistar el frío corazón de la bielorrusa, se tapó la cara con la mano. ¡Menudo marido que había tenido!

— Eso no existe –negó su existencia Bielorrusia dejando a Suecia y a Polonia a cuadros.

— Una Unión Europea, ¡cielo santo!

— ¡Austria! ¡Ya deja de hacer la gracia, coño! – Hungría no estaba para chistecitos esa tarde puesto que acababa de volver de volver de una encarnizada batalla contra Alemania hacía apenas unos minutos.

— O sea, como que ummm... ¡qué borde! Como que me hacías más caso cuando estabas en la República de las Dos Naciones y todo era mucho más _cool_. Te ponías muy receptiva, o sea, ¡qué puta!

La cara de Suecia tomó un matiz blanco cenizo ante la salvajada del polaco. ¡Madre mía cómo se le había pirado! ¡¿A quién se le ocurría enviar a Polonia en misión diplomática?!

El rostro de la mujer se descuajeringó totalmente sacando su fiel _cuchillillo_ con el cual pretendía trocear Varsovia por lo que Suecia tuvo que coger en brazos a Polonia y a Lituania como si fueran princesitas que se abrazaban a su cuello entre gritos nada masculinos (al menos Polonia lo hacía) mientras Bielorrusia les perseguía hasta la frontera con un formidable toque homicida.

**HETALIA**

Tras dejar a un aterrorizado Lituania de nuevo en su casa y no sin que antes Polonia le robara un beso por todo el morro y le tocara la capital un ratito en contra de la voluntad del lituano, partieron hacia la casa de Ucrania para probar mejor suerte. Esta les recibió muy dramáticamente entre tanta miseria, revolución y espías infiltrados rusos con trajes de baño del siglo pasado y flotadores de cisne. ¡Si tenían hasta las aletas y narices con bigotes y gafas falsos!

— Ay... siento no poder invitaros a un vaso de leche pero lleva algo radiactivilla desde hace unos cuantos años –les conminó Ucrania. Polonia y Suecia notaron que la ucraniana emitía un aura radiactiva tan antinatural como la cara de la Duquesa de Alba así que decidieron alejarse un poquito por si acaso mientras seguían con su diplomacia.

— O sea, como que... ¿querrías unirte a nuestro tratado de paz comunitaria y dejar ya a ese pelma de Rusia? –preguntó Polonia.

— Y tratar a los homosexuales bien... -saltó sorprendentemente Suecia que quería participar un poco.

— O sea como qué mariconada... –dijo el polaco asombrando al sueco por esa actitud tan rara hacia los homosexuales que tenía su compañero cuando Polonia acababa de darle un morreo a Lituania por toda la cara sin olvidarnos de que además su comportamiento era muy poco heterosexual.

— Ay... no sé, estoy hecha un lío. Tengo el río Dnieper desbordado con tanta indecisión... y Rusia no para de amenazarme... –lloriqueó Ucrania.

— O sea, como que no te tienes que preocupar, tú tienes muchos recursos que compartir y de los que Alemania se podría aprovechar –la intentó convencer estúpidamente el polaco haciéndose un lío y tocándole un pecho a la ucraniana al mencionar tales recursos por lo que la mujer apartó su mano de un guantazo bien dado –o sea, como que no te pongas así, como que en la Unión Europea tendrás ponis, ¿y quién no quiere un poni? –la sugirió Polonia haciéndose trencitas.

— ... Yo quiero un poni –espetó Suecia en voz alta. Todos les miraron raro pero él pensaba que a lo mejor así Finlandia le querría más al verle como un caballero brownie.

Ucrania aún tendría muchos conflictos que resolver pero al menos, gracias a esos dos, siempre sabría que ahí estaría la Unión Europea para darle ponis.

**HETALIA**

Por otra parte, Escocia, Antiguo Egipto, Chipre y Minoico se infiltraron en tierras alemanas con la intención de averiguar cuál era el estado de los recursos armamentísticos del país. Para ello habían recurrido al mejor disfraz del mundo... el de farola. Este consistía en ponerse una decorativa cortina de ducha encima con un cartelito por fuera en el que se podía leer "farola" en jeroglífico. Dicho sea de paso que la supuesta cortina de ducha por falta de presupuesto (la crisis, que hace mucho daño, como siempre) lo que se habían colgado eran cuatro bolsas de basura de los chinos que no les cubrían completamente.

Tras caminar un buen rato por las calles para escándalo de todos los civiles alemanes y del mismo Alemania que les vio pero decidió no decirles nada por si le pegaban algo, se sentaron en una cafetería a espiar.

— ¡Llegáis tarde! –gritó un camarero alemán para sorpresa de los cuatro clientes.

— Pero... no teníamos reserva –inquirió Chipre asustado del metódico germano.

— ¡Precisamente por eso! ¡Ahora tenéis cinco minutos para mirar el menú, tres para pedir y quince para comer! ¡Si no comen rápido tendrán que hacer cinco flexiones por cada minuto perdido! –exigió el alemán.

— ¡Hala cómo te pasas! ¡A la próxima nos vamos a un McDonalls! –exclamó Escocia para sorpresa de los presentes. Últimamente estaba muy parlanchín aun que el alemán apenas le entendió por culpa de su acentazo cerrao.

— Nosotros no sabemos leer esto –concluyeron Egipto y Minoico sin entender nada de lo que ponía en los menús. Para ellos toda aquella modernidad era demasiado nueva y repentina. Llevaban demasiado tiempo cogiendo polvo en las vitrinas.

**HETALIA**

— Bueno, Chipre, como capitán de tu equipo de espías... cuéntame las novedades. ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo en casa de Alemania? –preguntó Atlántida tomando tranquilamente un café en el salón de su casa.

— Ay... pues nos lo pasamos muy bien. Escocia y yo (bueno, sólo Escocia) invitamos a Antiguo Egipto y a Minoico a comer para que conocieran los tiempos modernos y nos reímos mucho contando anécdotas. ¡Son unos países muy agradables! Creta pareció más interesado esta vez en que le contara sobre mis experiencias. ¡Dijo que le gustaría volver a quedar conmigo! ¡Me presentó a su paloma mensajera, Mauricio! ¡Ahora podemos intercambiar mensajitos! Aun que suelen llegar un poco fatigadas... oh... –respondió el castaño mientras una fangirl enloquecía ante la nueva pareja intertemporal que estaba surgiendo.

— Bueno... eso... está muy bien Chipre pero... me refería a que cómo había ido la misión, no a cómo os lo habíais pasado. ¿Averiguasteis algo nuevo? –cuestionó la atlante al ver que el chipriota se iba por las ramas.

— Em... esto... sí... bueno... que... el café de Alemania está muy caro –replicó el chipriota dando un sorbito a su propia taza. Atlántida escuchó expectante unos segundos más mirándole con curiosidad.

— ¿Y...? –le conminó a seguir esta.

— ... Y ya está –solucionó él tan campante. La atlante se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz acariciándolo. ¡¿Y ya está?! ¡¿Cómo qué...?! Un segundo... dos segundos...

— Mira... tira... tira... tira, ¡que contenta me tienes! –gritó la atlante señalando a la salida de su casa aterrorizando al chipriota que huyó de germana como alma que lleva el diablo.

**CHIBIHISPANIA**

Yéndonos a otra guerra mundial más antigua, Alemania resultó ser muy eficaz luchando solo en la guerra al conquistar la casa de Francia y arrinconar a Inglaterra que maldijo entre bombardeos por lo tanto, Italia volvió de nuevo por el interés (sí, sí, por el interés te quiero Ramses) al igual que España, que empezó a interesarse también por entrar en la guerra, sobre todo desde que Alemania rompió finalmente con la Unión Soviética.

Esto, por supuesto, no le gustó un pelo a Inglaterra que hizo grandes esfuerzos para que España no entrara en el conflicto. Llevaba demasiados años acosándole como para que todo volviese a irse al caño por otra guerra.

Alemania estaba luchando en las costas de La Bretonia cuando una voz a su espalda casi le provoca un infarto.

— ¡Hola! –dijo paleto como él solo. El alemán dio un gritito nada masculino y casi le mete tal balazo que el agujero en plena Castilla no se lo iba a quitar nadie.

— ¡España! ¡No se te ocurra volver a aparecer así! ¡Joder que susto! –exclamó Alemania intentando recuperar el aliento.

— Lo siento, Alemania jeje… venía con fines diplomáticos. Quería traerte una cesta de tomates pero como no está el horno pa' bollos pues sólo te he podido traer una uva pocha –intervino el español sacando la uva en cuestión que Alemania cogió y tiró aprovechando que no miraba.

— Entonces… ¿te vas a unir a mi bando? –preguntó Alemania.

— Antes me gustaría saber si financiarías la reconstrucción de mi país –respondió España muy resabiado para lo cazurro que estaba en esos años.

— Te financiaré en función de tus actos en esta guerra –advirtió Alemania cruzando los brazos –te reconstruyo una ciudad por cada ciudad que destruyas, y tendrás límite de tiempo para actuar, que conste. Tienes que invadir las ciudades en cinco minutos –dijo el pira'o este de Alemania emocionándose con la guerra. Coño, que Toño luchando no era moco de pavo, pero tampoco era un Vengador.

— Ay… pues no sé yo sí…

— Pst… –dijeron unos arbustos con cejas a los que España se acercó mientras Alemania hacía planes sobre cómo iba a organizar desde entonces la guerra con España de aliado.

— ¿Un matorral que habla? –preguntó Antonio tirando de las cejas a ver si se quejaban además de hablar. Como consecuencia recibió un manotazo en toda la jeta.

— ¡Ay tío bruto! ¡Que soy Inglaterra, gilipollas! –exclamó Inglaterra emergiendo del matorral por lo que España se paralizó recelosamente.

— ¡Tú! ¡Roba colonias cejón! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?! ¡¿Volver a partirme el corazón?! –inquirió España dramáticamente. Inglaterra le miró medio enamorado por eso antes de cerrarle la boca para que no les escuchara el alemán.

— A ver, tío escandaloso, quiero hacerte una proposición –España se asustó por un momento.

— No pienso volver a casarme contigo, Arthur –le previno el español.

— ¡¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera eso?! –exclamó tsunderemente –a ver, escúchame de una vez. Te prometo alimentos y bienes de primera necesidad a cambio de que no hagas nada en la guerra, ni te metas –le pidió el rubio cejudo con sus seis pares de cejas muy alzadas.

— Eeeh… eso sí sé hacerlo bien –dijo España viendo el ejemplo de Grecia que había intentado unirse a la guerra y había acabado invadida a la primera. Chipre vio todo con resignación intentando ocultar el collar de colonia inglesa que tenía entonces con un jersey de lanas a pesar del calor que hacía y de que no había separado la lana de la oveja.

— Bueno, ¿qué ocurre España? ¿Te unes o no? –exclamó Alemania una vez Inglaterra volvió a esconderse entre los arbustos.

— Em… esto… –dijo nerviosamente el español viendo a los amenazadores Inglaterra y Alemania. No quería que ninguno de los dos le invadiera que ya suficientemente mal estaba la cosa –pues… no me voy a unir… pero si entras en guerra con Rusia y solo con Rusia te proporcionaré un escuadrón de voluntarios –accedió el español para doble alivio del inglés.

— Pero si hace cinco minutos tú…

— Las cosas cambian mucho en cinco minutos. En cinco minutos me puedo ir a Sevilla y perder mi silla –reivindicó España con la mente más bien en los Cerros de Úbeda otra vez.

— Bueno, haz lo que quieras, esperaré a tus voluntarios en mis cuarteles –advirtió el alemán volviendo a dichos cuarteles para regañar a los Italias por dormir en su ausencia e ignorar el entrenamiento.

España, tras eso, decidió volver a su casa para ir ver a Mariana, que la cabrica le habría echado de menos… y además se estaba comiendo los documentos oficiales por la falta de cultivos.

— ¡Mariana, 'tate quieta! –gritó una vez más el pobre y senil español.

**HETALIA**

España finalmente fue con su equipo de voluntarios al cuartel una vez Alemania entró en guerra con Rusia. El español se presentó en los cuarteles medio descamisa'o, con cigarrillo en la boca y las manos en los bolsillos luciendo una preciosa y pasada de moda boina sobre su desordenado cabello.

— ¿Qué pa'ha? –le saludó a Alemania una vez entró en su casa con normalidad.

— P-Pero… pero… ¡es igual! ¡Vete con Italia! ¡Ahora empezaremos con el entrenamiento! –reclamó Alemania volviéndose hacia su nazi-despacho para intentar relajarse un poco por lo triste que era tener unos aliados con tan poca formalidad.

— ¡Uy Alemania, qué ciuda' má' bonica que tiene'! ¡Qué bien que t'has recupera'o de la guerra! ¡Y de la depresio' esa! –escuchó Alemania desde la ventana hasta que los comentarios aduladores se transformaron en piropos que, al asomarse a la ventana, puedo observar que iban dirigidos hacia una mujer alemana que poseía su misma cara de circunstancia mientras la piropeaban Italia del Norte, Italia del Sur y España.

— _Bella! Bella!_ –gritaban los italianos a la alemana.

— ¡Tía buena! ¡Quién fuera cura para santificarte entera, moza! –dijo el católico ese loco por lo que Alemania acabó hartándose ya de tanta tontería y le envió directamente hacia la guerra sin entrenamiento.

**HETALIA**

Una vez en Rusia, Alemania se reunió con España que venía con su uniforme muy mal arreglado y acompaña'o por una cabra.

— … Mariana, ¿no? –cuestionó el alemán impasible. España asintió con cara de excesiva felicidad y tontería –anda… ¡tira, tira, tira, que me tienes contento! –dejamos a los lectores que averigüen el parecido con cierta germana del siglo XXI.

Alemania envió a España a luchar en Leningrado pues no quería que su tontería entorpeciera la conquista de Moscú llevándole hacia donde ya se encontraba luchando… ¡Finlandia! Que para sorpresa de todos tenía una cara de desquiciado muy impropia mientras atacaba a Rusia que se escondía tras un muro.

— ¡¿Qué se hace neutral Suecia?! ¡¿Qué me abandona a la primera de cambio?! ¡Os van a dar a todos por…! –berreaba el nórdico. Suecia se encontraba al otro lado del mar totalmente escandalizado por los comentarios del finlandés.

— ¡¿E-esposa?! –preguntó muy asustado el pobre sueco.

— P'os hala, España, tira pa' adelante, burrico, tira pa' delante –dijo el alemán antes de irse para que no se le pegaran más frases estúpidas del español aun que se quedó un momento para ver qué tal luchaba… sorprendentemente este había tomado un aura asesina que daba mu' mal rollete y su cabra se había vuelto demoniaca. En un suspiro el español y su animal de compañía se lanzaron al combate contra Rusia que trataba inútilmente de recuperar posiciones convirtiendo todo en un caos belicista que dejó a Alemania gratamente sorprendido.

**HETALIA**

— ¡Alemania! Te hemos recuperado estos soldados que se te habían perdido en el lago Limen –informó España riéndose estúpidamente por su hallazgo. De hecho, el alemán hacía tiempo que ya ni contaba con rescatar a esos soldados de lo difícil que era la misión –hemos vuelto cuatro, pero lo hemos logra'o –recalcó el español enseñando sus heridas casi mortales con alegría.

— O-oh… g-gracias España –susurró el alemán sorprendido –estás haciendo muy buen trabajo. Ahora mismo te encargo una nueva misión…

— Po' va a ser que no –interrumpió el español –me vuelvo pa' mi casa que me reclama mi señora –explicó España pensando en Inglaterra… aun que hacía muchos siglos que no era su señora… ni su señor.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te vas ahora?! –se quejó el alemán… no… ¡no podía dejarle ahora que había mostrado su competencia! –tú y yo podríamos ser muy grandes, ¿sabes? –intentó convencerle tratando de tomar su brazo.

— Nah, paso, ¡que tengas suerte Alemania! –se retiró España dejándole con un palmo de narices al alemán y volviendo a su casucha.

**HETALIA**

— Señor España –espetó un ciudadano normal y corriente de una casa muy normal y muy corriente española –ha llegado el cargamento de Inglaterra.

— ¡Oh! ¡Al fin tendremos algo para comer! –exclamó España rompiendo la caja con ansiedad para encontrarse… un montón de scones que le dejaron patidifuso –eeh… ¿q-qué más teníamos para la cena? –intentó evadirlo el español.

— Yo he caza'o ezto –este era andaluz parece ser, el cual mostró a un gato muerto que colgaba por la cola de su mano. España lo tomó no muy convencido mirando del scone al gato muerto y del gato muerto al scone… ninguno parecía muy buena opción.

— La cosa es que ya comí gato la semana pasada… –dijo España tratando de ver con buenos ojos el scone. En ese momento escuchó a Inglaterra y a Estados Unidos hablando muy alto desde el otro lado del atlántico con todas las intenciones de que el español les escuchara.

— Pues… para atajar podríamos invadir España y llegar desde ahí a Alemania –inquirió Estados Unidos muy felizmente por lo que a España casi se le caen sus dos "alimentos" al suelo. De hecho, se le cayeron, los recogió y les quitó un poco el polvillo, ¡lo que hace la post-guerra!

— Pues no sé… –se asomó el inglés para mirar a España mostrando con su mirada que la respuesta dependía de si se comía o no el scone. El español miró con asco la cosa esa dándole un mordisco que trató de digerir.

— ¡Oye, p'os no está tan mal! No deja tanto regusto como el gato –Inglaterra dio más o menos por buena la respuesta mientras el español devoraba la caja como si no hubiera comido en semanas. Cosa que, por cierto, había ocurrido. Y así fue como Inglaterra y Estados Unidos ignoraron a España e invadieron a Alemania por otro lugar. Por Italia, quien huyó rápidamente abandonando su puesto y traicionando por todo el morro una vez más a su aliado aun que esta vez Alemania sí logró vengarse. La plaza de San Marcos acabó un poco más inundada de lo normal.

**HETALIA**

Una vez más volvemos a la tercera guerra mundial, donde Italia, Romano y Grecia luchaban en Los Alpes contra Suiza a pesar de su neutralidad. Romano dijo que es que recuperar el dinero robado por sus líderes les vendrían muy bien así que estaban ahí metidos en las trincheras aprovechando que Suiza se estaba defendiendo a base de tirarles toblerones. Uno de ellos, además, le acertó en toda la cara a Grecia quien se merecía varios porrazos en esta historia.

— _¡Ve!_ Suiza me da miedo, nos está amenazando y sólo quiero rendirme –exclamó Italia con desesperación.

— ¡No seas estúpido, _fratello_! Por una vez tenemos una oportunidad. ¡Sus alambradas son de papel de aluminio! –advirtió Romano rompiendo dicho papel y medio enredándose con él.

Grecia se había vuelto a quedar dormido debajo de todos los toblerones justo en el momento en el que los dos Italias llegaban hasta Suiza que les paró simplemente con sus manos al no tener más cosas para tirarles. Los pobres italianos agitaron sus puños intentando llegar a Suiza sin éxito debido a sus pocas fuerzas mientras Austria y Francia miraban la escena sentaditos en una cafetería al lado de la frontera interesados por el desarrollo de la batalla.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarles? Se supone que son de nuestro bando –comentó el francés muy elegantemente. Austria negó con la cabeza sorbiendo su tacita.

— No… es más divertido mirar… eso sí, es la batalla más cutre que he visto en mi vida –intervino el austriaco graciosillo. Como llevaba un buen rato con comentarios como esos acabó recibiendo en consecuencia un tobleronazo en la cabeza. ¡Hala, por listo!

— _Che palle!_ ¡Grecia! ¡Estúpido idiota! ¡Ayúdanos! –gritó Romano despertó molesto de su sueño acercándose hasta el suizo y apartándole de una patadita un poco brusca y sin embargo efectiva para gracia de sus aliados italianos –imbécil… podrías haber hecho eso mucho antes –le regañó Romano muy exasperado.

— Un respeto a tus mayores… –le regañó Grecia sin dejar recuperarse a Suiza mientras le robaban todo el dinero y el chocolate con todo el morro del mundo.

— Perdona… papá –exclamó Romano cabizbajo. ¡Así que él era su padre!

**HETALIA**

— Espera, espera, espera. Rebobina… ¿No habéis atacado a Alemania y en vez de eso habéis atacado a Suiza que encima era neutral? ¡¿En qué nos beneficia eso?! –les reclamó Atlántida una vez la dieron su informe de la guerra.

— Te hemos traído chocolate, _ve~_ –susurró Italia tendiéndoselo.

— ¡Chocolate! –y así es como se le olvidó el cabreo a Atlántida.

**HETALIA**

A la vista de que todos los planes que habían fraguado no valían para una mierda, Atlántida decidió poner en práctica el suyo propio. La atlante se negaba a creer que Alemania fuera tan poderoso sin tener ningún aliado encubierto así que decidió buscar a ese supuesto aliado por sí misma. Había recibido ciertas informaciones secretas de los Cuerpos de Inteligencia Atlante sobre que Irlanda del Sur estaba organizando algo en un local secreto. ¡Tenían que ser armas para luchar del lado de Alemania! ¡No podía ser otra cosa!

La rubia, orgullosa por su asombrosa deducción decidió infiltrarse en aquel lugar sin avisar a nadie para que así tuviera más mérito su genial misión (estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con su padre Prusia últimamente).

Siguió a Irlanda calle por calle, avenida tras avenida hasta que entró dentro de un local de alterne con pintas muy chungas, pero que mucho.

Atlántida se acercó hasta el local así con mucho disimulo apoyándose en la pared de la entrada mientras dirigía su mano lentamente hacia el pomo. Podría ser una trampa… a lo mejor Irlanda ya se esperaba aquella reacción y ese local era una farsa… tenía que tener mucho cuidado.

Giró con rapidez y decisión el oxidado y viejo picaporte de la puerta y entró de golpe en el local… un local normal de alterne en el cual había mucha fulana y mucho fulano bailando en la barra y clientes borrachos por todos lados que gritaban a los cuatro vientos… Irlanda incluido de hecho. Se la alojó un incipiente tic en el ojo. ¡Vaya banda de…! ¡Pendencieros! Pensó la que se había ido a Silent Hill en pleno bebercio y había hecho estallar una guerra mundial. Al pensar eso Atlántida agradeció que Chipre no estuviera ahí para armarla como solían hacerlo últimamente… lamentablemente comprobó que de hecho sí que estaba en el local. Le habían puesto un vestidito de putón y le habían colocado sobre la barra para que se marcase un baile. ¡Si es que lo que no le pasara a él…!

— ¡Chipre! ¡¿También has venido aquí a espiar?! –preguntó Atlántida entre susurros una vez logró acercarse hasta su primo tras darle con un palito en la cabeza sin saber por qué.

— Ay… ¡Atlántida! ¡No, qué va! ¡Si Irlanda me invitó porque era su cumpleaños y como nadie se había acordado por esto de la guerra pues decidió montarse su propia fiesta sorpresa en el local! Aun que creo que sus compatriotas tienen una idea un poco equivocada de mí –exclamó Chipre mirándose su vestido de mal a ver –oh…

— ¿Qu…? Entonces… ¿eso era lo que estaba organizando? ¿Una fiesta? ¿No colabora con Alemania ni nada…?

— No, si Alemania no tiene aliados. No sé qué te ha hecho pensar eso –la respondió Chipre. Sin que nadie le viera, Alemania se acercó de fondo hasta un estante recogiendo unos documentos oficiales de Irlanda y se marchó satisfecho de su gran habilidad para hacer las cosas bien en solitario, no como otros que encima estaban en grupito.

— ¡Atlántida! ¡Has venido! ¡Pues como no te he invitado ahora juego de castigo! –gritó Irlanda señalándola con el dedo acusador – ¡te reto a un concurso de borrachos! –añadió levantando una jarra enorme de cerveza y poniéndola delante de la atlante que, al ver como su orgullo estaba en juego, no la quedó más que aceptar y ponerse a beber con él.

**HETALIA**

Inglaterra se encontraba en ese momento en su cuarto jugando a uno de esos juegos rpg de miedo que a todos nos gustan y que en esta ocasión tenía una historia muy bonita y triste en la que estaba inmiscuido como protagonista. Estaba fascinado con lo bien dibujado que le habían puesto y justo cuando se encontraba en el momento de máxima tensión del juego… justo cuando iba a abrir una de las puertas tras la que supuestamente debía encontrarse un enemigo… ¡sonó el teléfono!

Pego tal salto desde su silla que casi se engancha a la lámpara.

— _Bloody hell!_ ¡¿Quién es ahora?! –gruñó el inglés bajando de lo que quedaba de su lámpara de araña que había casi tirado con su enorme brinco –espero que no sean otra vez Chipre y Atlántida borrachos perdidos –deseó el inglés levantando el teléfono. ¡Qué perceptivo que es este Inglaterra! Al otro lado del teléfono no paraban de escucharse pequeñas risitas algo ebrias que sacaron alguna que otra venita de molestia al pobre rubio –tenía que ser… –resopló buscándoles con el GPS ya sin decir palabra.

Tras un rato al volante… y tras naufragar con el coche por querer llegar a la isla de Irlanda a lo bruto (se le estaba pegando la idiotez de su compañero de espionaje) llegó (no sabemos cómo) a Dublín, concretamente al local de alterne donde los dos aspirantes a espía se encontraban según el aparato.

El maduro país de ojos esmeralda miró la entrada del negocio de baja estima con incomodidad… ¡¿qué coño hacían esos dos ahí dentro?! ¡¿Es que no tenían sentido común? ¿Ni de la decencia?! Refunfuñó hastiado empujando la puerta para abrirla tras girar el pomo… y la visión no podía ser más inquietante.

Irlanda estaba tirado en el suelo en plena inconsciencia abrazadito a una botella de algún licor fuerte por lo que podía olerse justo frente a la barra en la cual Atlántida desnuda junto a Chipre bailaban frente a los acalorados y ebrios clientes algo bastante obsceno que no nos atrevemos ni a describirlo.

De hecho, alguno de los clientes se había subido a la barra y se había abrazado a la desnuda atlante a la que estaban metiendo mano. Eso era demasiado… era demasiado. Se acercó hasta el pervertido metiéndole un puñetazo en toda la cara para apartarle de la joven bailarina. ¡Como que iban a estar toqueteándola en su presencia!

— Arthur~ ¿estabas aquí? Tengo calor –le susurró la atlante lisonjera acercándose al inglés insinuantemente una vez bajó de la barra tambaleándose.

— Atlántida… ¿qué estás…? –pero no pudo continuar porque la joven nación, en su embriaguez, le acababa de plantar un pedazo de morreo así sin consultarle pegándose a su cuerpo como una lapilla. ¡Pero bueno! ¡Encima la otra ahí restregándose!¡Lo que le faltaba! Arthur se separó de su cuerpo con rapidez tratando de normalizar su respiración. ¡No podía dejarse llevar! ¡No así! Se quitó la chaqueta con rapidez poniéndola sobre los hombros de la chica… y atando sus mangas alrededor de sus brazos para que no efectuara ninguna otra desgracia. Ella se revolvió entre sus ataduras sin entender muy bien qué acababa de pasar lo cual aprovechó Inglaterra para cargarla cual saco de patatas mientras buscaba una salida y… ¡A Chipre! ¡Que le estaban rodeando un montón de tíos ya medio despelotados! – ¡Chipre! ¡No! –se preocupó el inglés por aquel que un día fue su colonia.

— Estoy muy receptivo –se insinuó el chipriota a toda la masa masculina. Inesperadamente tras decir aquello se arrojó intencionadamente por la ventana que tenía al lado dejando a todos los calenturientos hombres del local totalmente desconcertados.

— Bueno… al menos ha evitado una desgracia mayor –resopló Inglaterra huyendo de ahí.

No os preocupéis por Chipre chicos, poco después Mauricio trajo a Minoico para que le rescatara a tiempo justo antes de que un Leprechaun se lo comiera. ¡Si es que lo que no le pasara a Chipre…! Minoico se lo acabó llevando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo… aun que lo que no sabemos es a dónde.

**HETALIA**

— Ay qué dolor de cabeza… –se quejó la atlante tomándose una buena taza de té ya vestida con una vieja bata que Inglaterra tenía en casa con el diseño de unos cuadrados escoceses rojos –en fin… ¿cómo os fue en vuestra misión? –exigió la atlante cruzándose de piernas sobre el sofá del inglés sin extrañarse para nada de haber despertado ahí mismo y sin querer soltar ningún comentario al respecto por puro orgullo.

— Bueno… eso… pues –empezó a recitar España que había acudido raudo a la llamada de Inglaterra en cuanto fue informado de cómo su hija había vuelto a aparecer piripi por ahí.

**FLASHBACK**

España e Inglaterra llevaban un rato tratando de apilar las cajas que iban a enviar a Holanda en el próximo cargamento. De un lado para otro, de la más pequeña a la más grande y de la más grande a la más pequeña… espera… ¿qué?

— España… deja de mover las cajas que he puesto aquí, ese no es su sitio. Las cajas de comida tienen que estar con las cajas de comida y esa zona es la zona de armamento. ¡Deja de molestar y descolocarlo todo! –ordenó el inglés hecho una furia.

— Es que tú eres el que se está confundiendo y está poniendo las cajas donde no son. ¡¿Siempre te ha gustado eso de hacer todo lo contrario de lo que lo hacemos los demás no?! ¡¿Cómo lo de conducir por el lado que no es?! Claaaro, el señorito Inglaterra de Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte se cree superior a todos con sus "libras" y su conducción por el lado contrario al resto del mundo. ¡¿Sabes que así sólo causas accidentes cuando te olvidas de que nadie más conduce por ese lado?! –gritó España desviándose del tema de la conversación.

— ¡¿Y eso qué coño tiene que ver?! Sois vosotros los que conducís por el lado que no es y con mis libras me va mejor que a vosotros con el euro, al menos, señor crisis económica –resopló el inglés girándose hacia su eterno rival, y no, no era como el Madrid y el Atleti, o como el Madrid y el Barça… ¿por qué el Madrid tiene tantos rivales? En fin, que España se escandalizó y se puso del color de los tomates frente al británico al cual se acercó a pasos agigantados y tomó de la pechera de la camisa.

— Mira cejas, me tienes ya Gibraltar bien tocado –con razón –si tienes algo que decir me lo dices a la cara niñato –regañó el español.

— ¡Pues digo que eres un vago y un quejica! –alegó el inglés enfrentándole.

— ¡Y tú un idiota y un gruñón! –le contestó el español como si fuesen dos niños en medio de una disputa.

— Mira chaval que hoy duermes calentito –le amenazó el inglés.

— ¡¿Sí?! ¡Quisiera verte intentarlo, marinero de agua dulce! –le insultó el español provocando la ira del inglés que se lanzó sobre él con ganas de estrangularlo.

Lamentablemente algunos detalles de este flashback aún están borrosos, sólo sabemos que una hora después fueron encontrados desnudos y haciendo cosas muy censurables en medio de la bodega por el mesero alemán que en su día sirvió a Alemania y a Italia en un restaurante tras San Valentín y que había sido contratado previamente por Inglaterra por expreso deseo de Alemania antes de que empezara la guerra. ¡Qué cosas!

El pobre hombre volvió a poner la misma escandalizada expresión que puso aquella vez en la que presenció la extraña declaración de intenciones de Alemania frente a Italia, solo que ahora con más razón.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

— … y eso es lo que pasó –terminó de explicar España toda la "misión" que había efectuado sin salir de la bodega de la casa de Inglaterra en Londres. Atlántida se zapeó su propia cara avergonzada de la actitud tan libertina de su padre junto al susodicho inglés que tenía el rostro tapado con sus manos dejando entre ver en su escondida faz un rojo escarlata que conjuntaba una vez más con sus medio quemadas cortinas de la última vez.

— ¿Así que es por eso por lo que no llegaron los cargamentos a mi casa? –cuestionó… ¡Holanda! Que estaba tumbado en el sofá junto a Inglaterra y a Atlántida como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Holanda! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? –exclamó la atlante que no le había visto venir.

— Por la salida de incendios –respondió secamente señalando a la chimenea… sería la de Finlandia seguramente o algo.

— Bueno… emm Holanda… tampoco es para tanto. Te enviamos los cargamentos de granadas y aguacates, ¿no? –intentó quitar hierro al asunto el español.

— Sí… pero me lo enviasteis al revés –reclamó con enfado el holandés.

**FLASHBACK**

La guerra seguía su curso en la frontera entre Holanda y Alemania. Las miradas se cruzaban de un lado para otro casi como queriendo destruirse con ellas… Era el momento. Alemania se había quedado sin munición y tenía que recargar. Holanda tomó corriendo el contenido de una de las cajas que le habían enviado y tras un ensayado movimiento para quitar la supuesta anilla que le supo bastante a ácido (lo cual achacó a que venían de casa de Inglaterra) arrojó el supuesto arma contra el alemán… que recibió un aguacatazo en toda la cara sorprendiendo al pobre holandés.

— … Pero entonces… ¿los aguacates de la otra caja son…? –recitó Holanda girándose hacia su casa la cual acababa de explotar en mil pedazos dando un susto de muerte a la pobre Bélgica que pasaba por ahí cerca. La expresión de Holanda era un poema… no sabía si enfadarse, resignarse o llorar – … imbéciles…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Atlántida guardó silencio tratando de normalizar su respiración. Un segundo… dos segundos… Estados Unidos en cueros haciendo un cameo… tres segundos… Francia imitándole…

— ¡¿Pero estamos todos tontos o qué?! ¡Se acabó! No quería recurrir a esto… pero me habéis obligado –refunfuñó la atlante subiéndose un poco la bata por la pierna derecha frente a los tres escandalizados países que trataban de taparse los ojos por pudor… aun que dejaban pequeñas rendijas para ver de todas formas. Cuanta perversión gratuita. La rubia sacó su móvil de debajo de la bata frente a los algo calenturientos países que se encontraban junto a ella – … ¿qué?

— N-no… no, nada, nada –negaron los tres muchachos con decepción para extrañeza de la atlante que comenzó a marcar el teléfono del resto de los integrantes de los grupos de espías para que vinieran a la casa del inglés.

Tardaron muy poco en llegar para sorpresa de la atlante que ya no esperaba mucho de ellos. Debían de andar cerca, se dijo. Una vez reunidos Atlántida se dirigió a Minoico y a Antiguo Egipto con seriedad.

— A ver… vosotros podéis apareceros donde exista patrimonio vuestro, ¿no? –exigió saber la atlante a las otras dos viejas naciones.

— Sí, de hecho existimos sólo por esa razón –indicó Antiguo Egipto señalando una poderosa vasija que llevaba entre sus manos. ¡A buenas horas llega la explicación!

— Bien… apareceros entonces en el museo de Berlín y desde ahí desactivad las defensas de la casa de Alemania para que podamos acceder libremente y acabar esta estúpida guerra, que ya está durando demasiado –reclamó la atlante cruzándose de brazos ante todos los sorprendidos presentes a causa de sus británicos ropajes (vamos, porque seguía con la bata puesta).

— ¿Y por qué no hemos hecho eso en primer lugar? –saltó Romano refunfuñando, no le gustaba mucho eso de haber trabajado tanto invadiendo el país que no debía por nada.

— Porque necesitábamos unos cuantos minutos en escena – ¡ya viene Atlántida rompiendo otra vez la cuarta pared!

— Está bien –accedieron los dos antiguos con solemnidad –lo hacemos porque nos caéis bien –agregaron estos a la vez.

— Bueno, se agradece… –dijo Chipre algo adolorido por alguna razón que no viene al caso.

Mientras tanto… en el museo de Berlín… Minoico y Egipto surgieron de sendas vasijas en plena exposición… siendo rodeados en un segundo por un montón de soldados alemanes que les apuntaban con sus armas. Y tampoco ayudaban mucho los láseres letales que rodeaban sus vitrinas reforzadas.

— … Mierda –exclamaron al unísono una vez hubieron regresado a casa de Inglaterra.

— ¡¿Pero es que no ha salido ni una puñetera misión bien?! Alemania debe de estar bien atento a nuestros movimientos –reincidió Atlántida mientras Chipre tomaba una copa que muy amablemente le sirvió el camarero alemán dejando entrever un microfonillo de escucha debajo de su manga.

— Uy… perdón –se disculpó recogiéndolo del suelo. A todos les pareció un camarero bastante educado la verdad por lo que le sonrieron amablemente sin sospechar absolutamente nada. NINGUNO DE ELLOS.

— Perdonad… –susurró Portugal llamando la atención de todos. Los presentes se giraron hacia el luso con la sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros… no sólo porque habían vuelto a olvidarse de él durante todos aquellos días… de hecho, ni si quiera le habían llamado para ninguna de las reuniones… no… era porque a su lado había algo mucho más sorprendente… ¡Ahí mismo se encontraba frente a ellos Alemania atado y amordazado el cual era sujetado por el cuello como si fuera un fiel gatito a manos del portugués! - ¿qué queréis que haga con este?

— Portugal… ¿qué…? –trató de articular la única fémina del grupo totalmente desorientada.

— Bueno… como nadie me puso una misión decidí ir a casa de Alemania aprovechando que nadie se fijaba en mí y le apresé. No se la vio venir –se jactó el portugués para celebración del resto de sus aliados.

— ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡La guerra ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! –exclamó España dando brincos cual Mariana.

— Ah… ¿ahora habláis en plural? –recalcó Portugal sujetando aún a Alemania como si fuese un trofeo. Al menos así se aseguraba la atención.

— Bueno, pues vamos a pegarle la paliza de su vida y damos por zanjada la… –empezó a recitar la atlante acercándose amenazante al alemán que empezaba a temer por su bienestar físico.

— ¡Señor Inglaterra! –gritó Gibraltar apareciendo por la puerta y golpeando con uno de sus bloques de hormigón armado la cara de España sin venir a cuento – habéis hecho bien al librar a Europa de un opresor… ¡pero al dejar vulnerable los países tras la guerra nos habéis traído a uno peor! –anunció el pequeño cabo encendiendo la televisión con rapidez.

— … y Rusia esta mañana ha comenzado su invasión a los países procedentes del báltico –anunciaba la presentadora para escándalo de los presentes –ante esta situación hemos decidido preguntar sobre su opinión a uno de los países afectados, díganos señor Polonia, ¿cómo ha manejado usted esta difícil situación? –fue entonces cuando todos los presentes se giraron hacia Polonia que estaba precisamente ahí sentado en el sofá limándose las uñas.

— Osea… ¿qué pasa? Es en diferido –explicó refiriéndose a las noticias como si todo aquello le aburriera.

— Osea… como que… ummm… pues muy mal. Mis ponis se han estresado y como que no estamos llevando nada bien esta puñalada trapera. O sea, ¡qué mal! Mi carísimo color rosa chicle con el que había pintado las paredes ayer ha quedado como que ummm muy manchado al pasarle un tanque por encima –reincidió Polonia en la televisión para vergüenza de sus aliados.

— A ver Polonia… ¿por qué no nos habías contado esto antes? –trató de razonar Inglaterra frotándose el puente de la nariz.

— O sea, como que retro Inglaterra, ¿para qué hablar si como que arruinaría mi debut televisivo como diva? –Atlántida no pudo hacer otra cosa que aplaudir a Polonia por la rachita que llevaba últimamente. Aplaudirle en la cara, por supuesto.

— Bueno… ya nos encargaremos de eso luego… pero más importante –resolvió Atlántida girándose con violencia hacia el alemán al que miró con bastante cachondeo –vaya, Alemania, al final resulta que en esta historia no eras el jefe final si no un malo de nivel del montón –se burló la frikaza gamer esta. Todos se carcajearon en la cara del alemán ante el fruncido ceño de este. Al menos, con todo eso, se habían olvidado de meterle la paliza.

**HETALIA**

* * *

**N/A:** Bueno chicos, he de anunciado que... ¡he aprobado todos mis exámenes! ¡Yuhu! Así que ahora tengo tiempo libre por fin para poder escribir y hacer todas las locuras que me apetezcan. Ya tengo de hecho el ost del tercer capítulo de "El Mago y el Príncipe" hecho pero voy a centrarme primero en W Gakuen que tengo el capítulo a medio hacer. Este es el penúltimo capítulo de la temporada de Hetalia: Atlántida y Chipre chicos pero habrán más temporadas, más ovas y más cosas random que nos inventaremos. Además he pensado en otro fic y me quedan muchos por seguir y por publicar así que chicos se acabó eso de andar desaparecida... de momento XD intentaré escribir rápido pero no me matéis que soy una pobre e indefensa chica que también tiene más cosas que hacer (¿?) como morirse seguramente (¿?). He estado de exámenes y no he podido corregir el capítulo que estaba escrito desde hacía una o dos semanas, ha sido la muerte así que disculpadme por andar en la ausencia. Todo aquel que quiera hacerme alguna pregunta con algún fic ya sabe que abajo tengo un cuadro muy bonito de reviews que llora por ser usado y por saber vuestras impresiones. Y ahora, los comentarios de los reviews.

**Cri Ever:** Jajaja me alegro de que te esté gustando, la verdad es que es totalmente humorística la historia y hay partes muy surrealistas pero otras que son para partirse. Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando y espero que sigas leyendo esta locura que nos ha salido de la inspiración divina (?) y que disfrutes con este capítulo sobretodo porque Portugal aquí se luce... bueno, y muchos otros personajes que se la han ganado pero bien jajaja. Algún día se conocerán, algún día. Arthur es un acosador pero uno tierno en el fondo 3 por eso al final las cosas no le salen tan mal (¿?).

**horus100:** Con decirte que esta historia la escribimos entre dos personas y sin alcohol de por medio te puedes imaginar cómo tenemos que tener las cabezas para hacer esto jajaja. Gracias por tus reviews, nos ha hecho mucha ilusión recibirlos aun que sigamos estando locos (¿?) y más los personajes cuando la arman. Espero que nos sigas leyendo y que disfrutes de este capítulo tanto como hemos disfrutado nosotros escribiéndolo.

**yolandachiku: **Jajaja se conocerán, tranquila, y formarán una liga del mal, lo sé (¿?). Todos esperábamos más de Atlántida pero se acaba dejando llevar porque está tan mal de la cabeza como todos (¿?). Gracias por el review cielo, me ha hecho mucha ilusión jejeje.

Y ahora es la hora de haceros un poco de chantaje emocional. Por cada review que me mandéis un Italia abrirá los ojos (¿?) y un Arthur dormirá feliz porque tendrá un Antonio o una Eternia dándole cariño y ya no se sentirá solo (¿?) o puede que simplemente deje de explotar la casa de Holanda y Arthur pueda comprarse unas cortinas nuevas (¿?). Nos vemos~.


End file.
